Father
by LionshadeSC
Summary: who the heck is Phineas's dad? does it ever mention him? show him? no. no it doesnt. i am here to settle these doubts.
1. Chapter 1 The Start Off

Prologue

"Heinz. Heinz please."

An eighteen year old Linda Flynn grabbed her boyfriend's coat sleeve. Her eyes were huge in fear and desperation. "Please don't leave me."

Her eighteen year old beau faced her with his own eyes open in fear, but it was a totally different kind of fear. A fear that was not desperate or frightened.

They were terrified. Scared out of his wits. He had one hand on the doorknob, and the other being held limply in the air by his girlfriend, soon to be ex girlfriend.

"I-I'm sorry, Linda. But I . . . I don't think. . . I _know_ that I'm not ready to have a-a, a child." He swallowed and pulled his arm out of her grasp. "I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice a low murmur.

He left quickly, going out the door and leaving her behind. Linda stood there for a moment in fear, shocked that he actually had left. Feeling scatterbrained she flung the door open, "Heinz!" she called out, knowing he had to be only a few feet away from the door.

But he was gone. As if he had been vaporized, like he had never existed.

Linda took in a trembling breath and took a terrified step back. She placed a hand on her chest and fell down on her knees, holding her head in her hands, releasing the tears and sobs she had been holding back.

**Welcome! Welcome my children! Thank you for joining me on the first chapter of this new phineas and ferb story i'm working on. If you're a follower of the previous story 'Thunderstorm' then welcome back! :) like seriously thanks for joining me once more on this journey of new storyness. Unfortunately, perry will not be playing such a major role as our last adventure. Someone on utube pointed out a few things about some likes b/w our favorite villain and joyous little phineas. So . .. . this idea for a fanfiction sprung forth. Read on!**

Chapter 1

_10 years later_

A six year old Phineas Flynn looked up from his coloring book. He cast a glance over his shoulder from the kitchen table in the direction of where his new step-brother sat in the living room in front of the tv playing with blocks. Candace was upstairs playing with their dolls. It was a Wednesday in the middle of June, and the boys had been promised by Mom and Dad that they would go to get a pet on Phineas's birthday, this Saturday. But it would be a family pet of course.

Phineas' thoughts trailed off and he jerked himself back to the task at hand. "Mom?" he asked, blinking his innocent dark eyes a couple of times.

"Yes?" Linda asked, turning where she stood preparing dinner. She grabbed a towel and wiped her hands as she addressed her son.

Phineas thought of his step-dad (who he called Dad anyway because that's what he was) and thought of his step-brother, Ferb. They both looked alike in more ways than one. But because Dad and Phineas weren't related biologically, they didn't look a smidgeon alike.

"Who's my real Dad?" he asked boldly, unaware at how strong and dangerous that question could be.

She paused. "Why, Phineas you know who your Dad is. It's Lawrence."

"Well, yeah I know _that_," Phineas spoke like she was crazy. "But Dad wasn't the first boy who. . . you know . . ."

Mom paused. "First boy who what?" raising an eyebrow.

"_Kissed_," he lowered his voice to a whisper that was pretty loud.

Linda almost deflated and smirked at him, "No, your dad wasn't the first boy I kissed. He was the second one actually."

"Well, where's my dad?" Phineas asked, eyes wide. "Is it the same dad as Candace's?"

"Yes, you and Candace share the same father," Linda answered. She decided this was a conversation that came over dinner so she walked over to the table and sat down in a chair next to her son's. "As for where your father is, I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since before you and your sister were born."

Phineas looked at her and his eyes looked away for a moment before looking back at her. "So. . . why did he leave?"

She gave him a sad smile, "Your father wasn't ready to be a dad yet."

"Oh," Phineas said. "Were you guys married?"

Linda shrugged, "No. We weren't."

"So Dad was the first boy you married?"

"Yes. Yes he was."

"Okay. Thanks Mom." Phineas grabbed his red crayon and kept coloring, not looking back at her. Linda came to the conclusion that Phineas was done talking and she began to stand up and keep working on dinner. But then his next question made her freeze.

"Mom? Will I ever get to meet him?"

Linda felt her heart twist where she stood and she leaned over the counter for a moment, breathing hard. She loved her husband Lawrence more than anything but the thought of what her ex boyfriend had done before he left her made her break down. She stood up straighter and answered her son, not turning as she did. "No. I don't think you will Phineas."

"Why not? And why doesn't he ever visit?"

"I don't even think he knows you're alive Phineas," she answers, trying to make her tone strong but it comes out weak and broken. "He just knows that he has a daughter. I don't know if he knows he has a son as well."

"Does he love Candace? Has she met him?"

"No, she hasn't. I haven't seen him for ten years myself." Linda smirked at the thought of her ex. The image of his innocent and goofy face sprung up in her mind fondly, and she pushed the thought of him away briskly when she reminded herself of her new husband, who was ten times the man her ex ever was.

Phineas was quiet for a few moments before asking, more curious. "Do you love him?"

It was a few moments before Linda answered. "I did. But now I'm in love with your dad."

"What's the difference between a father and a dad?"

"A father is the one who helped bring me you and your sister. And a _dad _is the one who sticks around, takes care of you, and loves you very much."

"Oh. Okay."

Then Phineas got up and went to go sit with his brother.


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

**FREAKING PLOTHOLE WARNING!**

**so someone (more than one at this point) pointed out that Candace's mom couldn't have Phineas if she hadn't seen him in like . . . . 10 years when Phineas is 6, so (sorry I forgot your name. Im a horrible person) just pretend now that YES Candace did meet her dad but she doesnt remember cuz she was too young when she did and Linda met up with doof again they. . . .hooked up again. So doof doesn't know he has a son but he knows about Candace.**

Chapter 2

_six years later_

Heinz Doofenshmirtz stood on the edge of the balcony, hands on the wall and leaning over it irritably. Where was Perry the Platypus? He should have been there by now! Honestly it was taking forever.

Doof looked solemnly over at his newest inator, sighing sadly to himself before walking over and placing a hand on it, shutting it down. It was no fun testing out a new inator if there was no one here to thwart him.

He suddenly placed his hands together in a cold sweat. Oh he hoped that his nemesis hadn't been demoted or promoted to a new villain. That's happened once, and Doof hated it. No one was allowed to take Perry the Platypus away from him! Was Perry maybe lost? No they'd be nemesis' for years now. He couldn't just _forget _where he lived. Maybe he was getting old. How long did platypus's live anyway?

He sighed again and rolled his eyes when Norm called out, "It's muffin time Sir!"

"No thanks Norm."

"But you have to eat a muffin!"

"I do _not. _Besides, I'm not hungry."

"But it's muffin time Sir!"

"Norm I'm not in the mood okay?" Doof shouted, slamming his fist down on the table as he glared at his invention.

Norm put on his sad face. "Why am I not loved?" he asked in his robotic voice.

Doof rolled his eyes at him in annoyance and continued to stare out at the balcony. He let out a long sigh and facepalmed himself, muttering something about 'not being on time' and 'stupid blue platypus'.

Norm, overhearing, called out, "Technically he's a turquoise platypus Sir!"

"Seriously Norm should I care?" Doof asked, annoyance dripping in his voice. "Just go away and leave me alone all right?"

Norm left without another word and Doof brought out a chair, sitting down in it on the balcony and staring out at the city before him, eagerly and impatiently awaiting for his nemesis to show up. What was keeping him?

~somewhere else in the city~

Perry struggled against his owners as they tried to force him to the long white table. Perry chattered at them angrily and tried to force their hands off of him. But they were too strong for him and they forced him down on the sterilized table, pressing nearly all of their body weight on the seemingly small and weak platypus. Perry looked up in fear as the vet prepared the needle. "Now, this is his rabies shot."

"It won't hurt him will it?" Phineas asked, the thought of poor Perry being hurt in any way making him flinch mentally at the thought.

"Oh don't worry it'll be just a slight pinch," the vet reassured him, before gently pricking the platypus's skin with the needle.

Perry nearly passed out when he felt the substance being pressed in to his body and in to his blood stream. He felt himself go limp and the vet gave him a gentle pat on his side. "There now Perry. It wasn't so bad now was it?"

Perry nearly glared at her but he didn't answer. It was strange to think that after years of battling Doof that something as small as needles would freak out out. But it did. It was a normal animal fear apparently. He couldn't shake it off.

Phineas held Perry in his arms and they carried him out in to the lobby, placing the clip on his leash so it was on better. "It's okay boy. We can go to the store now and get you a treat, okay? You were a good boy."

Perry rolled his eyes to himself and was passed on to Ferb, who held his platypus carefully in his arms, cradling him like a baby the way he held him.

His family carried him in to the store after driving there and Perry was placed in the cart too. He lay down on the webbed metal and watched the store go by with a bored and normal platypus expression on his face. His eyes flickered over to Doof at one point. This didn't cause him to blink twice. He had seen him at the store dozen of times before now. It was nothing big.

But for some reason, when Linda stopped the cart in the middle of the aisle as she turned to look at the shelves and shelves of food, Doofensmirtz had froze where he stood to stare in their direction.

Perry narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He would have understood if Doof had been staring at him because that little light of recognition would have gone off in Doof's head. Actually Doof was able to recognize Perry in disguise on the spot since their last big adventure with the fire.

So, why was Doof staring at Linda?

Doof's eyes flickered over Linda, and then Candace, Ferb and Phineas with her. He stared at Perry with wide eyes finally, questions in his eyes. He obviously recognized his nemesis, and wanted to ask him something, something that was extremely urgent, but Doof wouldn't let out Perry's secret like that. In Doof's mind, that was playing dirty, and also he could only imagine the trauma that Perry would go through if his family found out everything about him.

So Doof turned a blind eye and left the store at a hurried pace.

Hours later Perry crashed in to Doof's lair, landing in a perfect fighting pose, but wobbling slightly from the shot he had gotten earlier. Doof turned to face him, his eyes annoyed rather than pleased to see him. "Ah Perry the Platypus finally decided to show up have you?" Doof sighed. "Just relax I don't have a plan right now to take over the Tri-State Area or anything."

Perry relaxed and stared up at Doof. Now that he got a good look at him, he looked, nervous. Scared. He held his hands in front of him, moving the fingers and twining them with his eyes wide. "Perry, can I, ask you a favor?"

This made Perry pause. He looked up at Doof with one eyebrow raised before shrugging his shoulders. Doof kept twining his fingers this way and that, eyes shifty and frightened. "So you know earlier today when I saw you at the store with your owners?"

Perry nodded, suspicion growing in him. He tensed up his muscles gently. After the fire when Perry was in the hospital with Phineas and Ferb recovering, Doof had come and promised that he would never use his knowledge of who Perry's owners were to use as an advantage during their battles.

Doof swallowed and Perry was starting to get annoyed with Doof. Why doesn't he just hurry it up so they can get this over with?

"Perry," he asked, not adding the extra title at the end of Perry's name. "do you, by any chance, have a picture, of your family?"

The blue platypus stiffened for a moment, eyeing his nemesis quietly, not saying anything until he finally decided to trust him. He reached in to his fur like a coat and pulled out a small wallet. He fished through it for a moment and pulled out a picture of his entire family, including himself. He held it in his paw for a moment, glancing up to Doof, who held up his hands, palms up, a sign of innocence. "I promise I will do nothing evil to it or do anything evil with it. I swear on my life." Doof placed a hand over his heart.

Wordlessly Perry handed it over and Doof took it from him silently, his eyes deadly serious. Perry kept that wallet with the picture with him at all times, in case he went on a mission far away from home if he had to be gone for a while. That way they would always be with him. And in the case that he ever died, he wanted them to be the last thing he saw before he passed on.

Doof looked over the picture and Perry watched his reaction. Sadness. Regret. Shock. Confusion. All of them negative. "Is this her husband?" Doof asked, placing a finger where Linda's face was, close to Lawrence's.

Perry nodded.

"Are these all her children?" he asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Perry shook his head and came up. He pulled Doof's arm down so he crouched down next to Perry. Perry pointed to Lawrence, then to Ferb.

"So that boy is the man's son?"

Perry nodded, pointed at Linda, then at Candace and Phineas. He glanced to Doof as he choked out, "And, these two? They are, hers?"

Again Perry nodded.

"And they are not her husband's children?"

Perry shook his head. Why was Doof so interested in his family all of a sudden? Was he giving away too much information?

He looked up with wide eyes when he saw Doof's lower lip begin to tremble. His hand flew up in front of his mouth and he took a step back. Tears watered in his eyes and almost mechanically, he began to shake his head back and forth. "I, I'm a horrible person. I knew that she would have one, but, a-another. I- I don't know what. . . a _son._"

Doof's legs buckled beneath him. Loosing all feeling they crumpled to the ground. Perry rushed over to him and placed a hand on his nemesis' shoulder gently, watching him and waiting for him to say what was going on, because Perry didn't understand anything that was. But Doof just sat there, slowly shaking his head back and forth with a pained expression on his face. "Perry," he whispered. "I-I don't deserve to live. How-How could I have . . . ?"

Doof's eyes spied the remote to a destroy-inator and they held there for a moment. Perry followed his gaze, his mind putting all of this together slowly. He didn't quite understand but he did understand one thing in that moment, and that was that Doof might want to kill himself.

Perry formed this conclusion faster than Doof did and he launched himself at the remote, smashing it with his beaver tail before Doof could reach it. Doof lay on the floor, clutching the picture in his hand. His other arm went over his face and he began to sob. "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" he sobbed in to his arm, his voice muffled slightly.

Perry froze, unsure of how to react in this sort of situation. He stood there for a few moments before walking over and again placing his small hand on Doof's shoulder. Doof's free fist clenched tightly as if wanting to squeeze the life out of them. Perry chattered at him gently and gave his shoulder a few gentle pats before the doctor looked up with watery eyes. They both stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before Doof sat up best he could and thumped his hand on the patch of floor next to him, gesturing for Perry to sit. "Come Perry the Platypus." His voice was still choked from tears and his face was a bright red, his usually bright teal eyes now a bloodshot pink.

The platypus looked at him for a moment before coming over and sitting next to Doof. Doof wiped his nose with his sleeve and Perry wordlessly handed him a tissue. Doof took it with a quiet 'Thank you Perry the Platypus' before starting.

"Perry," he said quietly, gently touching his fingers where the faces of Candace and Phineas were, "these two, they're my son and daughter."

**lolz never saw that coming did ya? Lol jk X) **


	3. Chapter 3 Disbelief

Chapter 3

Perry stiffened where he stood, his mind flipping through a million images of Phineas, Doof and Candace. Candace was nothing like Doof, that much he was pretty sure of. She was just a normal teenage girl. But, Phineas . .

Phineas was creative, handy with building things, and they almost had the same colored eyes. They had the same hair style, their head were almost the same shape, and the more Perry thought about it, he noticed the Phineas sometimes seemed to carry a hunch.

He felt his heart freeze and his breath caught in his throat. Could his owner Phineas really be the son of his nemesis?

That would be so. . . convenient. So typical of the universe to pull a stunt like that.

Perry looked up to Doof with wide eyes, placing a hand on Doof's shoulder, shaking his head back and forth. Doof looked at Perry sadly before placing his head in his hands, crying softly. "I didn't know. I mean, I _knew _that Candace was there but the last time I saw Linda she made it clear she didn't want me to be a part of her daughter's life. I- But we sort of got together that night twelve years ago and, I guess. . . she got pregnant again."

Doof looked shakily at Perry, his turquoise eyes huge and fearful. "Perry, I have a son." He turned his head and repeated again. "I have a _son."_

Suddenly Doof seemed energetic. "What are they like?" he spun to Perry, his eyes suddenly eager. Perry jerked back for a moment, stunned by his energy. "Like, my son and daughter, what are they like?"

Perry just stood there, hardening his gaze and crossing his arms, one last question still in his eyes. "What?" Doof said.

With one swift movement Perry pointed directly at a picture on the wall of Doof's daughter Vanessa. Doof followed his finger to the picture and he looked down sullenly, now understanding. "Oh, yes. My-My daughter Vanessa. Well, you see. . ." he scratched the back of his head. "I met up with Charlene soon after I broke up with Linda and, well, she got pregnant too and we got married because I was still in love but then, well, we divorced so, you know the story."

Perry sighed to himself. Well at least Doof wasn't cheating on her to begin with.

Doof turned back to Perry, "Now Perry, tell me! What are my children like?"

Perry stared up at Doof for a few moments before sighing and pulling out a notepad and platypus sized pencil. He scribbled down quickly before handing it over to Doof who reached for it all too excitedly.

_Candace is sixteen, her birthday is in January on the 23. _("I know that," said Doof. "I send presents to her every year on that day.") _She's your normal typical teenage girl. Listens to music, has sleepovers with friends, tries to bust her little brothers. The average stuff._

_Phineas is 12. He invents a whole lot of things just like you. His birthday is in the summer, in July. His favorite season is summer and he's really nice. He actually really is a lot like you. _

Perry rolled his eyes, humored when tears swelled up in Doof's eyes. He looked over to Perry. "He's a lot like me?"

Perry nodded and Doof looked down fondly at the picture of Phineas. The tears overflowed from his eyes and Perry instantly whips out a tissue, handing it to Doof, who takes it gratefully. Doof smiles at him, "Thank you Perry the Platypus."

He blows rather loudly and drops the tissue on to the ground. Perry watches him, silent and waiting. Finally Doof wipes his nose with his sleeve and sniffs. "I just, I can't believed I . . . I'm such a horrible person."

His eyes are sympathetic as Perry gives him a small smile, patting his small hand on Doof's leg. Heinz looks at him sadly and pulls his legs close to his chest. "What should I do?" he murmurs. "I want to meet him, but, I can't."

Doof swallows and looks over to Perry, wanting some guidance for what he learned. "What should I do Perry the Platypus?" 

Perry looked at him sadly, then looked away. One half of him wanted to tell Doof to go for it, introduce himself to his son. But the other half disagreed. That half wanted to protect Phineas. What would Phineas think when he learned that Doofenshmirtz was his dad? Would he be hurt, angry, sad, disappointed? How would he react?

So Perry didn't say anything.

Doofenshmirtz looked at Perry quietly and covered his face with his hands. "What should I do Perry the Platypus?"

Perry looked at Doof, still remaining silent. Finally he just gave a simple shrug, and whipped out his notepad again, writing quickly. He handed the note to Doof. _I can take you to where the house is. _

Doof looked at him. "Really? You'll take me to meet them?"

Perry looked down and gave another shrug. Guilt shadowed him. Doof knew who his family was anyway, it probably wouldn't affect him. If he tried to get Doof to meet Phineas, the OWCA wouldn't see it as Perry's thought if they played their cards right. This could work out.

And Perry was never able to meet his father, or his mother. He wanted Phineas to be at least able to say he knew him.

Or would meeting Doofenshmirtz make it worse?

Finally Perry looked up to him and nodded strongly. Yes he was decided in his decision.

Doof's face fell. "What about Linda?" The evil scientist was clearly scared about bumping in to his ex. Perry wrote down another note. _Don't worry. She's at a cooking class with Charlene._

Doof's eyes widened for a moment. "Charlene? My Charlene?"

Perry nodded.

"Wow." Doof looked down at the note again. He was silent for a few moments. "How ironic of the universe to pull something like that. And by ironic." Doof looked up with a hint of a smile on his face, "I mean totally flat out ronic."

Perry offered another half smile and reached up to give a soft punch to Doof's face. There wasn't any force in the punch. It wouldn't even be called a punch. Just a little bump.

Doof smiled down. "Thank you Perry the Platypus."

Perry gestured for him to follow and pointed to the watch on his wrist. They only had so much time to do this. Doof looked at his nemesis for a moment before guessing, "You want me to come with you? Are we leaving already?"

Perry again nodded and made a more urgent gesture for Doof to hurry up and follow him. Doofenshmirtz looked around as if Major Monogram was gonna jump out at any moment and get the little platypus in trouble. Heinz took a hesitant step forward. "Are you sure?"

Perry nodded eagerly, rolling his eyes and quickly gesturing for him once more to follow him. He reached up, holding out his small platypus hand.

Doof stared down at him for another few moments and finally reached down his own hand, grabbing on to his nemesis', who squeezed his back gently.

**Sorry that was so short but I had to upload something so that you guys would know I wasnt dead. Sorry it's taken like a whole month to update. So much has been going on I had my birthday and I was sick and I had like a mountain of homework.**

**Anyway, I need you guys to do something for me. First off, go to google or ur favorite search engine and type in "The Butterfly Circus". Then watch it on utube or the website it's on, whichever u prefer. WATCH IT! SERIOUSLY! its AMZING and if ur like me, u'll probably cry. PLEASE GO WATCH IT NOW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Finally Met

Chapter 4

Perry parked the car in front of the house. Doofenshmirtz sat in the passenger side, looking around, trying to pick out which house was the one they were going for. He looked to Perry in question and Perry just glared at him, eyes dark. Doof swallowed. "Perry it's okay. I promise you that I'm not going to hurt your family. I," he swallows, "I'll never do that again."

Perry turns off the car, flicking the car keys back a notch. He let out a sigh and gave the doctor a note. Doof took it and scanned over it. When did Perry get time to write this?

The plan that Perry had come up with was scribbled on the paper in handwriting that Doof could easily read. Doof scanned over it quickly before looking up at Perry. "Will this work?"

Perry nodded confidently. Was he kidding? Of course it would work. Perry's plans always came out the way he wanted it to.

Doof still looked at him uncertainly and nodded very faintly before gulping and getting out of the car. Perry took off his hat and waited for Doof to come around. He opened the door and Doof bent down to pick him up in his arms. Perry took the act of the mindless platypus, chattering faintly. Doof trembled a little and walked warily to the door, reaching up a hand and knocking the door twice. His heart shuddered and he took a careful step back.

"Yeah yeah one second!" a teenage voice yelled out. Doof swallowed and held Perry tighter. She semi-aquatic mammal glanced up at him, feeling his heart fluttering inside him like a helpless butterfly.

It was Candace who opened the door. Doof as well as Perry felt a rush of relief to see that there was no sign of recognition when she looked over the man who was her father. "Uh, hey," she said. "Who are you?" She took out a headphone in her ear and glanced at Perry, saying nonchalantly, "Oh there you are Perry."

"Uh, I found this platypus. . ." Doof trailed, "and I found his collar bringing me to this adress. Is it the right place?"

"Yeah it sure is-PHINEAS!" Candace let out a sudden loud scream that made Doofenshmirtz jump and let out a yelp of fear. Even Perry flinched for a moment, but rolled his eyes to himself, usually used to Candace's frequent rants. "Turn it down! For cryin' out loud this is a house not a construction site!"

"Sorry sis!" a call sounded.

"And come get Perry!" she yelled out.

Phineas was in sight in just a moment or two later. "Perry?" he said. His head moved past a corner with a questioning look in his eyes.

Doof could have sworn that in those first few milliseconds of looking at Phineas, his heart stopped completely. His lungs stopped working with his breath caught stuck in his throat. Oh God. There he was. Right there. His _son. _

Doof swallowed again and he held up Perry with shaking arms, "I, uh, I found your platypus."

"Oh there you are Perry," Phineas smiled. The twelve year old walked up and took his platypus from the scientist. "Thank you sir," Phineas said kindly up to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "You didn't have to bring him back though. He usually comes back when mom gets back from work or shopping." Ferb came up and took the platypus for his brother and looked up wordlessly, eyes glancing between the doctor and his step-brother.

"Oh, well, I didn't know. He just looked so lonely and lost, I thought he was in trouble." Doof didn't take his eyes off Phineas. Had he even blinked ever since he rounded that corner? Perry watched him carefully. He kept waiting for him to mess up somehow.

_Don't screw up Doof. _

Doof finally shook his head as if waking up from a dream. He felt a shudder pass up through him and he gave Phineas the best smile that he could. Phineas smiled up at him, not noticing the doctor's unsettling attitude. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you sir."

"Oh, I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz," the evil scientist said a little bashfully.

"Cool. I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb," Phineas gave a friendly punch to his step-brother's shoulder. Ferb just blinked up at Doof curiously, now not taking his eyes off him. "And this is Perry." Ferb held up the platypus as a visual aid and Doof just stared at Phineas and glanced to Candace with his eyes still huge.

"Would you like to come in?" Phineas asked. "We're making an acquarium you can swim in."

"Oh, interesting. But isn't the point of an aquarium to look at the fish from a _dry _spot?" Doof asked, following Phineas as they went through the house. ("So _that's _what you're doing today. I'm calling Mom!" Candace screamed.)

"Well, yeah, but where's the fun in that when you can actually _swim _with them?" Phineas said, smiling up at Doof. They got to the backyard door and Phineas handed Doof his scuba gear. "Here you go Dr. D. You're gonna want to put those on."

"What why?" Doof asked, but he didn't protest as he started pulling on the scuba gear.

"You'll see," Phineas said in an excited tone. Ferb already had his on and was holding Perry warmly. Doof put his face mask and and brought the breathing appiratus to his mouth.

"Ready?" Phineas asked with the radio in the scuba gear.

"For what?" Doof asked.

But Phineas opened the door and the three humans and platypus entered a small chamber room. The door closed behind them tightly and there was another door facing them. Phineas reached over to a computer and typed in a pass code quickly. "Okay guys ready?"

They didn't get to respond because water started pouring in quickly. It was moments before all of them were enveloped in water. Doof widened his eyes and looked around as the walls that were the small room had gone down in to the ground, disappearing.

Before him was a huge tank that took up the entire backyard. The walls were of extremely thick glass so that the pressure wouldn't break and one could see outside. Doof widened his eyes and asked Phineas, his voice slightly morphed from the radio. "Wh-Did you build all of this?"

"I mostly came up with the design. Ferb is more of the hands-on guy. He does most of the building," Phineas said, giving Ferb a high five. With only one arm around him Perry managed to wriggle out of Ferb's grasp to go around the tank.

"It has a top though, so don't worry about air," Phineas said, pointing up above their heads. "There's another entrance to the tank up at Candace's window if you want to get in that way, but I think the downstairs one is cooler, don't you think Ferb?" Ferb gave him a nod and Phineas smiled again. "Anyway, come on Dr. D we'll show you around."

The huge tank was filled with all kinds of tropical fish and coral and even some eels and sea turtles. Doof smiled when he got to pet a dolphin for a first time, and he felt a twinge of jealousy when the boys put Perry on one of their backs so he got a free ride.

"I want to try!" he said excitedly.

"Okay!" Phineas whistled and the pod of five dolphins came swimming at them. "Okay," Phineas said, swimming up to Doof. "Just grab on to the dorsal fin, that's the triangular fin on the top," he directed. Doof grabbed the base of it and held on tightly. Phineas gave a thumbs up to Ferb, who let out a high whistle. The dolphin let out an excited squeak and dove right in to the water, going up and down excitedly, faster than Doof had ever gone before.

He laughed as the dolphin went back to the surface. The salty water sprayed in his face and he let out a happy and thrilled life. Finally he lost his grip and gave to a burbling stop. Perry swam up to him and checked over him briefly, making sure he was okay. He knew that his nemesis was fine when he came to the surface, laughing harder than he ever had before. Phineas and Ferb swam to him, Phineas laughing too. "That was awesome Dr. D!" Ferb gave another thumbs up.

"Good job Dr. D!" Isabella said, swimming up to him as well in her pink scuba gear.

"Yes excellent job Doctor!" Baljeet said in his high voice with the slight Indian accent. He wore a gentle blue scuba outfit.

"Ah. He was all right," Buford said in his black scuba suit with a skull on the front. "I coulda done better."

The rest of the day went all too fast for Doof. Linda and Lawrence got stuck in traffic so they were gone longer than expected. At one point Candace did end up joining the party, once again lulled in to one of her brother's schemes. But then right as Linda and Lawrence were coming home an aquarium owner came and offered to buy the collection of fish and acuatic mammals that Phineas had. "We'll take your platypus too!" he said.

"Sorry, Perry is ours. We can't give you him," Phineas said instantly, "but you can keep the rest of them. We don't need them anymore. Have fun!"

Everyone got out of their scuba gear and Doof had to bid all of the children farewell. Phineas added with a smile and a wave, "It was great to meet you Dr. D! Come again!"

"Could I . . . come tomorrow?" Doof asked cautiously, hope and a slight fear in his tone.

"Of course! The more the merrier, right Ferb?" Ferb nodded and the doctor left with a smile on his face and more hope in his face.

Meanwhile, Perry sat in the tree, watching his nemesis as he walked away to his car parked in front of the house. Farther down the road he could faintly see Linda and Lawrence on their way to return to home. Doof conveniently got in the car and left before they got there, unaware of their quick approach.

"Hey boys!" Linda said as she exit the car. "What are you doing?"

"Just saying good bye to a friend," Phineas said, lowering his arm, that same smile on his face.

"Oh how nice. Would you help me unload these groceries?"

Perry watched, pulling his hat down over his eyes to shield the sun as he watched Doof's car disappear over the horizon. It did feel great to unite a man with his son and daughter but there was a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_Maybe. . . Maybe I shouldn't have introduced them to each other. _

He settled in to the crook of a tree branch, ready for a nap. _This isn't going to end well, is it?_


	5. Chapter 5 Perfect

**I wanted to make the last chapter longer, but I failed X) I come up with this as I go so apologiez for my laziness, but im just goin along blah blah blaaaah. Thanks for reading! I hope this one is longer for you guys :) **

**and I love you guys so much! even if I get just one comment im instantly happy! you commenters seriously make my day! To NattyMc and 54 u guys are just awesome. I think you guys have commented on like every single chapter for my phineas and ferb fanfictions (all 3 of them) and so that instantly grants you guys immediate awesomeness status. Congratulations! X3 thank you for staying with me for so long! and u've commented on a couple other of my stories I think . . . .. X) I luv u guys!**

Chapter 5

For the next couple of weeks Doof came and visited Phineas and Ferb every day and was always able to leave right before Linda and Lawrence came home. Because Doof was coming to visit them every day, Perry's orders were to stay at home and keep an eye on Doof to make sure he wasn't causing any mischief. The agency had no idea though that Phineas was Doof's son, or Candace either. You would think they would have done better research on their top agent's host family.

Good think Karl didn't get paid for his job.

Perry was perfectly content getting to stay home with the boys. It gave him more time to be with the boys and spend time with them, even if they didn't get to have time alone together. And he got to see their new inventions that they came up every day that always managed to disappear before Mom or Dad would get home. Even without Doofenshmirtz's evil plans Perry was shocked that they disappeared anyway.

Doof showed up at the usual time at eleven in the morning. "Come on in!" Phineas called from the backyard, knowing who it was. "We're in the back!"

_Of course. As usual, _Doof thought with a smirk on his face as he entered the house. It always made his heart twist and turn when he looked at Candace and Phineas knowing that they were his offspring. And he always felt that strange ecstasty that they were his. "Hello Candace," he said cheerfully as he walked past the living room.

"Hey Dr. D," Candace said. The entire household had easily caught on to the little nickname that Phineas had cleverly came up with. Candace sat on the couch texting and listening to her ipod. Doof walked through the house to the backyard, where Perry accompanied him, walking at his feet.

"Oh there you are Perry the Platypus," Doof said fondly. Perry chattered at him and Doof held up his hand in greeting, "Hello boys!" he smiled. Ferb gave a wave where he sat, already starting to make the day's plans.

"Hey Dr. D!" Phineas said enthusiastically, looking up from his small notepad where he drew out todays activities.

"So what's the plan for today?" Doof asked as he came over, kneeling next to Phineas, looking over at the small sketch.

"Well you know those ball pits everyone gets to go in as a kid?"

"Yeah?"

"We've decided to make a really, _really _big one!" Phineas spread out his arms like an exclamation point. "And it's gonna be _awesome! _There's going to be a slide and the ball pit will be _huge_ and we're going to have a rope swing over here. . ."

Phineas went on enthusiastically, showing everything to Doof.

And in about half an hour, it was complete.

"You boys work fast," Doof said, a comment he seemed to say about every day.

"Ferb is a natural handy man with tools," Phineas said instantly, glancing over at his step-brother next to him. Phineas wasn't a person who took compliments well, he preferred passing it to someone else. That's one trait everyone seemed to love about him, how humble he was.

"Let's get this thing started then!" Phineas said happily.

"Yeah!" All of them rushed in and dove in to the ball pit.

It was even better than they had all imagined. At one point Phineas went over and threw Perry in so he could play too. All of them played fetch with the platypus, who responded eagerly. Perry couldn't help but fret over gaining too much weight from sitting around for two weeks practically doing _nothing._

The day seemed to pass all too soon, and before everyone knew it, it was time to go home.

"Bye Phineas!" Isabella called as she walked across the street to her own house.

"Yes good bye Phineas! Farewell Ferb!" Baljeet called.

"See ya," Buford said casually, turning with Baljeet and walking next to him. Doof was left with both boys to leave on his own now. Perry lay at his owner's feet, his eyes opened and his pupils pointing in two directions.

Doofenshmirtz turned to the two boys with a smile on his face, "Well I'd better get going now boys. Can I come over tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Phineas said with his smile still planted on his face. "You should stay for dinner sometime too!"

At this Doofenshmirtz became uncomfortable, "No, I think that's unacceptable. Thank you though for your thoughts."

"Why not? I'm sure Mom and Dad would love you!"

"No-No I can't intrude on your family like that. It's much too short notice anyway. Maybe some other time boys."

Phineas looked a little sad when his new friend said this. "Well, okay. I suppose you're right."

Doof nodded. "Yes it would be very rude of me to just stay tonight for dinner. I don't want to be a bother to you guys."

"You're never a bother Dr. D. Feel welcome to come over any time, okay?" Phineas said in that way that pulled other people in. Doofenshmirtz felt his chest twinge, and he knelt down, ruffling his son's hair.

"Of course. I'll remember that Phineas." Phineas closed his eyes and smiled when Doof ruffled his hair. It felt good.

"Okay. I'll see you boys tomorrow then!" Doof said. He walked to his car and drove off, Linda and Lawrence arriving only a few seconds after he did.

"Hey boys!"

"Hi Mom!"

The two parents walked in to the house with Linda calling to them, "Come on in for dinner soon okay?"

Phineas turned to Ferb and said a little brightly, "Dr. D is a good person isn't he Ferb?" Ferb nodded once, keeping his eyes trained on the horizon where Doof's car had disappeared. "What do you think of him?" Phineas asked.

"I think he's a good person, but there seems to be some sort of emotional conflict within him that he cannot confide to us," Ferb said instantly in that calm British accent that had remained with him throughout the years.

"Oh well that's too bad. Maybe when he's more comfortable with us he'll be able to tell us," Phineas said, that goofy smile still on his face.

"I suppose," Ferb answered.

The green hair boy didn't say anything more and Phineas smiled at him. His talking quota had run out for the day. "Yeah he's pretty cool isn't he? I think Perry likes him too." Phineas knelt down to pet Perry. "Come on lets go help Mom."

**back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated**

Doof entered his house rather happy about today. It had been great ever since he had been visiting Phineas and Ferb so much. He was really glad that he was able to spend time with them. He was learning a little more about them every day. He loved it. They were both so amazing, and he was beginning to recognize some qualities both him and his son shared.

With a ridiculous smile on his face, Doof stripped and changed in to his pajamas, going to bed without dinner. Right now he was too happy to eat. He couldn't think he could keep it down.

Everything felt so right.

**Ugh. Another short chappie. Sorry. X3 but I told u I just end it when it feels right. Thank you for reading all the same!**


	6. Chapter 6 Oooohhh snap

Chapter 6

Another couple of days passed and Doof treasured every single moment of them. One day they all just had a sit back and relax day. That time Doof had fallen asleep under the tree with Perry lying on his lap, sleeping with him. Of course the kids had taken a picture of the little moment, trying not to giggle too loudly and wake the pair up. "So cute!" Isabella squealed quietly.

"Phineas?" Doof asked one day. They had made a giant obstacle course and it included mostly hand coordination so Phineas and Doof were the first to finish, waiting for the others at the finish line which was several stories up. Once again another thing that the pair had in common.

"Yeah?" Phineas asked, looking over to Doof.

Heinz swallowed. "So, I remember hearing that Ferb is your step brother. Is that true?"

"Yeah! Ferb is from England. Cool right?"

"Yeah. So Mr. Lawrence is not your real father?"

Phineas paused for a moment now, looking down and avoiding Doof's eyes. "Well, no. No he's not."

"I see." Doof played with his fingers for a moment. "So do you . . know your real father?"

"No. I never met him. Candace has though, but she doesn't remember him. Mom doesn't talk about him much. And she gets real quiet if we ever bring him up."

"Ah. I see. Are you mad at him?"

"For what? Mom always told us that he didn't feel ready to be a parent. And I guess that's his choice, but I can tell that Mom was pretty shaken up about him leaving her." Phineas swung his feet a little where he sat. "I'm not mad at him, but he should have thought about being a father before he, like, slept with her, you know?"

"Yes. I understand," Doof looked down as his feet too as they swung gently. "What would you think if your father showed up suddenly and wanted to get to know you?"

"Well, I would be a little confused that he would choose _now _to show up." Phineas looked out over the horizon for a moment. "I guess, I would ask him what took him so long." The boy turned to face Doof, and Doof found himself looking away awkwardly.

Doof nodded faintly and both stood up as everyone else began to climb on to the platform.

It was soon later when everyone else left. Doof felt a little sick today after his conversation with Phineas. Horribly guilty too. He glanced down at the boy who kept waving happily at his friends disappearing from sight. Phineas turned to him with a smile. "So what do you say Dr. D? I told my mom we might have a guest tonight so she knew to buy a few more groceries for all of us." Phineas smiled brightly up at the doctor, Doof's heart freezing in his chest.

"I-I'm sorry boys," Doof lied as he twined his fingers together. "I have a board meeting tonight so I can't come. I'm sorry."

"Oh. That's okay. We understand. See you tomorrow then?"

"If I can. . ."

"You're always welcome Dr. D!"

"Thanks." Doof smiled and did a little handshake with Ferb they had made up and gave Phineas a high five. "I'll see you boys later then!"

There was a sudden screech of tires against pavement and Doof felt his eyes widen. He spun around, his heart nearly stopping and every ounce of him no longer working.

Linda slammed out of the car and stormed at Doof, glaring venomously at him.

"L-Linda. . ." Doof stammered, complete shock washing in him.

Apparently Linda had been excused early from work and she was able to come home a little earlier than usual. Doof took a hesitant step back as she jabbed her finger in his chest. "What are you doing here Heinz? What are you doing with my children?"

"I-uh-I um. .. Uhh, I was just talking with them-"

"Without my permission? Do you not have a telephone? Did you ever think of maybe calling me? And how did you find out where I live?" Her fists balled in to fists as her sides. "Do you not own a phone book? Do you not know how to operate a telephone?"

"Uh, I uh I'm uh . . ." Doof just kept stammering uselessly, sweat dripping quietly down his forehead.

_Oh God no, _was all Doof could think, dread coming up in his heart, that dread that comes up before you know a storm is coming.

"Mom it's okay he's with us!" Phineas came to his friend's rescue instantly.

Linda snapped her head at him. "Stay out of this Phineas! This has nothing to do with you!"

Phineas's eyes widened and he took a couple of steps back, holding his hands up like a sign of surrender. Linda felt her heart skip a beat when they flickered to Doof and her son. Both were in the same stance with their hands up in front of their chests in the sign of surrender.

She felt a brief shudder flash through her and she turned back to Doof. "You. Have _no _right to be here."

"But, but Linda I just-"

"Go."

"What?" Doof lowered his hands slightly.

"Go!" she screamed. "Get out! Get off of my property right now or I'll call the police I swear it!"

Doof took another step back and glanced over at the window where Candace stood with wide eyes. Then he looked to Phineas. His eyes were wide and hurt, confused and a little shocked. Perry had lost his mindless animal expression and was staring at him in fear, wanting to help but knowing that he couldn't.

And of course, Ferb just watched expressionlessly.

Doof looked back to Linda and their eyes met, fearful black meeting angered navy blue. He flinched and took another small step back, lowering his hands. "O-Okay."

He walked past her, not looking back as he went to his car.

"Dr. D!" Phineas called, his eyes wider. The young boy suddenly felt a horrible sickness in him. No. No he didn't understand. Why was he leaving? Why did Mom not like him? He was a great guy! H-How could Mom be so . . .

The doctor ignored them as he started his car. Phineas started running to the car but his mom grabbed his arm. "Phineas you stay right here!" she ordered, her voice fierce and commanding.

"D! Dr. D!" Phineas kept pulling against his mom, trying to break free. But her grip on him was tight, and he couldn't escape. Doof continued to ignore him.

Phineas squeezed his eyes shut as tears blossomed from his eyes and streaked down his cheeks. When the car was a good distance away, Linda finally released Phineas. The boy felt his knees give out and he fell limply to the ground. He broke in to quiet gasps for air, shock coursing through him. What was going on? He didn't understand?"

"Phineas?" It was the first time Ferb had spoke in almost a week. Phineas turned his head to look at his brother who was kneeling down beside him. Ferb patted his shoulder gently and both looked up to the sun that was dipping below the horizon, the light of the world disappearing.

"Wh-Why?" Phineas sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve. At this Ferb whipped a handkerchief out of almost nowhere. Phineas took it and blew his nose. "Why is it that Mom doesn't like Dr. D? He's so nice, and. . ." More tears dripped down his face and his sad eyes formed in to dark and angry eyes. Ferb felt his eyes widen slightly as his mind worked at a lightning pace.

Oh. Now he understood.

"Come on Ferb," Phineas said, gaining the strength in his voice. He stood up and turned to face the house. "Let's go talk to Mom. But first," Phineas managed a pause, "where's Perry?"

**to our favorite secret agent platypus ;p**

Perry had taken his jetpack and had left his house the moment everyone's back had been turned. He knew that Doof would be completely torn about what had happened today. He'd be shattered. Broken.

Completely trampled in to the ground.

And Perry knew one thing.

Doof would need him.

This was the reason crashed in to the window that swung open and landed, not in a fighting stance, but in a friendly standing pose. He looked around and started listening and scanning the apartment for any signs of his nemesis.

_I must have come here too fast. He probably isn't home yet. _Perry decided. He started to turn to leave but stopped when he heard something that made his heart freeze and twist painfully.

Crying.

Sobbing. Uncontrollably.

Perry narrowed his eyes and bolted for the hallway to the door that would lead to Doof's room. But as he was running through the living room he stopped.

Doof had collapsed to his knees in the living room area, not even on the couch and was crying in to his hands. Perry could see the tears falling like crystal raindrops from his eyes. Norm stood nearby, not doing or saying anything. Perry stared with wide eyes and approached caustiously, ears open for any sign of aggression.

But Doof just kept on crying. Perry felt his heart twist slightly and he walked forward more confidently and reched a careful hand forward to gently pat Doof's shoulder. When his paw came in contact wit his nemesis the evil scientist started and jerked his head up at Perry. "Oh, Perry the Platypus. I-uh," he wiped the tears from his eyes, "I uh, wasn't expecting you. Do you think you could come another time?" He sniffed loudly and twiddled his fingers, "I'm rather not feeling too well and you see-"

The teal platypus took a step to Doof and reached up, wrapping his small furry arms around his neck, pressing his face in to the soft human skin. For a moment the evil scientist didn't do anything, but then his arms went back to the platypus and hugged him back. His emotional barriers broke again and he once more broke down in to tears, crying painfully in to Perry's fur.

"Oh Perry the Platypus, if I would have known it would have hurt this much . . ." Doof trailed.

Perry tightened his grip even more on his nemesis. He understood how Doof felt. Alone, grived, broken. It was exactly how he had felt when his boys had been shot with the Amnesia-inator on that fateful day going through dimensions. It had caused him to break down in tears later too when he was alone.

And being alone hurt.

He wouldn't leave Doof that way. When you were broken, you had to have another person to be there with you to help put you back together again. Only then could you recover completely.

And Perry would be there for Doof, even if they were supposed to be hated rivals.

**I'm a horrible person.**

**In Thunderstorm each chapter got longer. In this one, each chapter is getting SHORTER and I apologize for that X) i'll try to make them longer but right here felt like a good place to end it. It just had that feeling, you know?**


	7. Chapter 7 Break

Chapter 7

Phineas walked in with Ferb to the kitchen where Mom was making dinner fussily. The radio wasn't turned on and she wasn't singing while she was cooking. Yes something was definitely wrong.

"Mom."

"Yes Phineas I'm kind of busy right now can you talk to me later?"

"Mom," Phineas said sternly, crossing his arms and glaring. He nudged Ferb with an elbow and his step-brother did the same.

"What Phineas?" Linda asked, throwing her arms up in the air with exasperation. She almost felt her heart stop when she recognized the same pose her ex would make if he was ever being serious about something. She wiped her hand with a towel and let out a long sigh. "What is it?"

Phineas's eyebrows furrowed. "Why did you make Dr. D leave? He wasn't doing anything."

Linda sighed and ran her hand down over her face. She wanted to tell Phineas. But she couldn't. Not now. It-It was too soon. She had to have time to think about this. She had never expected Heinz to show up on his own accord. And how did he find out where she lived?

"Phineas," Linda started, "he used to be a, friend of mine and he did something that didn't really put him on my friend list anymore."

"What'd he do?"

"That is none of your business."

"Mom," Phineas glowered even more deeply. "Dr. D has been visiting us every day now for almost three weeks. He's one of the best friends I've ever had, you know, even for an adult."

Linda looked down at him, her lips in a thin line. "Phineas I can't do this with you right now." She turned to continue making dinner.

"Mom you can't just-"

"Yes I can Phineas! Now, will you please just go? I have to make dinner for the family." Linda turned away, her throat choking up. Her arms trembled slightly and she clenched her fists tightly against the white top of the counter.

Ferb glanced at his brother, imagining seeing his aura a bright red with fresh and furious anger. He could see the tensed up shoulders, the fists, the burning hatred in his step-brother's eyes. Ferb patted Phineas's shoulder and Phineas turned his head to look at him. Their eyes met and Phineas looked down. He understood.

"Okay Mom. Sorry. We understand."

"Thank you," she said almost coldly. "Now I have some work to do. Excuse me boys."

Phineas kept his glare and turned away, going up with Ferb to their room. The instant Ferb closed the door behind them Phineas had whipped out a piece of paper and pencil. "We're going to find Dr. D Ferb. Based on what Mom said to him I don't think he's coming back. Do you?" Ferb shook his head once. "I don't think so either," Phineas agreed. It was almost like talking to an imaginary friend or just himself, but it was enough to have Ferb there.

**two days later at DEI**

Perry crashed in through the window again to face Doof. Their little moment together those couple of nights ago had been forgotten to the pair of them. They couldn't afford to show weakness or Perry would get in trouble. And Doof had a reputation to uphold.

Of course the OWCA didn't know that Doof was Phineas and Candace's Dad, so they didn't hesitate to send Perry out on the job again the next day after Doof totally got thrown off by Linda.

"Oh, hello Perry the Platypus," Doof had said so hesitantly that first day. His eyes were red and puffy when Perry came in. He had been crying before his nemesis had arrived. They didn't even fight that day. Doof was too worked up about the recent events. Perry had understood.

"I'm sorry Perry the Platypus," Doof said, wiping a tear or two from his eyes. "I'll build an inator for you to destroy tomorrow, okay? I'm sorry."

Perry reached up a hand to gently pat Doof's knee. That was as high as he could reach. "Thank you Perry the Platypus. I'll see you tomorrow at noon then?"

Perry nodded, still aware of the tears threatening to burst from Doof's eyes. He knew his nemesis was going to cry as soon as he left.

But the platypus couldn't do anything, so he had left.

Now it was the next day and Doof seemed more in to it today. "Ah Perry the Platypus how surprising of you to come. And by surprising I mean not surprising at all!"

A trap instantly contained Perry, metal cuffs going around his ankles and keeping his feet planted to the ground.

"Now Perry the Platypus, witness what I will use to destroy all of Italy!"

_Good. He's back to normal, _Perry thought with a satisfied and relieved smirk to himself. But he wiped it off quickly and began to think of a way to get out of this trap. It was simple really. Doof had forgotten about Perry's hands.

So as Doof began to rant on about his troubles he had in Italy, Perry worked on getting the cuffs off. Simple really. All he had to do was start his hat to become a little chainsaw and all would be okay. He just couldn't graze the skin. _That _would hurt.

Perry got out silently and launched himself and Doof, giving him a kick in the face, sending his nemesis crashing on to the floor. "_What _Perry the Platypus I hadn't even finished with my evil scheme!"

But Perry just shrugged and hit the self destruct button, jumping away from it as it exploded just a few moments later. "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doof screeched as the smoke billowed out through the apartment.

"Ugh," Doof said as he got up to his feet. "He usually doesn't defeat me that fast. He must have something to do at . . . home."

There was a reason for Perry wrapping it up so quickly.

He wanted to watch Doofenshmirtz. He wanted to see how his nemesis really was doing without his son and daughter to keep him in high spirits. He wanted to see how Doof would act when alone.

Almost instantly when Doof just took a simple step forward to pick up the broken pieces of what was left of the inator he broke down, falling to his knees and starting to sob again. This went on for several minutes, and every second of it felt like torture to Perry. He wanted to offer some consolation to his nemesis, but . . .

That was strictly against protocol.

Perry slunk against the wall and found a good spot behind the couch to watch his nemesis from a safe distance. "Norm!" Doof cried in a broken voice. "Come clean this up! I'm going to bed."

"But it's muffin time Sir!"

"I don't care! Just do it!"

Perry waited for Norm's arrival and a chill shudder up through him as he heard the whirring of gears and clanking of metal behind him. "Oh, hello Perry the Platypus," a mechanical voice said.

"What?" Perry heard Doof call. Perry whipped around.

_Crap._

A metal hand wrapped around Perry's middle and carried the struggling agent over to Doof, who had stood up quickly, brushing himself off quickly. His eyes were hard and angry. They were actually a serious angry.

Perry felt his fur bristle. Why was he so scared? Doof had never looked this way before … He had never looked so full of hatred.

"Perry the Platypus were you _spying _on me?" Doof asked incredulously. There was plain shock on his face and Perry watched as his nemeses' eyes furrowed down, showing clear disapproval and embarrassment at being found crying. "You-You had no right to!"

The agent gave him a 'Yeah right' look. Doof clearly got the message. "I don't care if you're my nemesis! You had no right to be spying on me! What are you even doing here? You already destroyed my inator for the day! Why can't you leave me alone?" Doof shouted.

Perry flinched away and suddenly slid his sleek body through Norm's metal fingers. He swung around to jump on Norm's back, clicking the Deactivate button. Norm shut down instantly and Perry ran off in to the shadows as all of the lights went out instantly.

"Oh dang it why did I use Norm to be the one in control of the lights? Oh well he'll reactivate on his own in a few minutes. I'll have the lights on then. Perry the Platypus, where are you?"

Perry pressed himself in to the wall of the apartment, trying to shrink in to it as far as he could. He heard the door lock shut as well as the windows. He flinched when Doof whipped out the curtains as far as they would go. Light threatened to reveal his hiding spot and he inched away slowly.

There was one reason why Perry was so terrified right now of being found.

Right as he had shut down Norm and the lights went out, his ears caught the unmistakable sound of the safety on a gun being turned off.

Doof was serious. Dead serious. Real and true anger was coursing through him and it was dangerous. Perry had never seen this side of Doof before, and he didn't want to make it mad.

The minutes, (or was it seconds?) ticked by. And those seconds (or were they minutes?) felt like an eternity. Perry could faintly hear Doof walk around, searching and calling for his nemesis. Perry kept still as a statue. Then he listened intently as a door opened and slammed shut. Doof must have left.

Perry relaxed for a moment and wiped his hand down his face, sighing quietly. He took a step forward and a cold cylinder was pressed to his forehead. The lights flashed on and he lifted his arms to shield his eyes, his pupils shrinking dramatically. Then as his eyes adjusted to the light he felt ever muscle and emotion in him freeze so that the only thing left was fear.

Doof was holding a gun to his head.

_Doof. What the heck are you doing? _Perry thought in horror.

"Now Perry the Platypus I have you!" Doof's eyes hardened as he started to pull the trigger. "Say goodbye Perry the Platypus."


	8. Chapter 8 Shattered

Chapter 8

The terrified eyes of Secret Agent Perry the Platypus stared up in the hard and angry eyes of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A gun, cold and black was pressed up to Perry's head. In those moments he heard every sound, smelled every smell and saw everything. He looked in to Doof's black eyes, that in the light they would usually be aquamarine or a soft teal like Perry's fur.

But right now they were black, as black as the night sky with no moon to illuminate the stars.

Soulless. Heartless. The only emotion showing was anger.

The lights flickered on as Norm recharged and Perry felt his small heart beating pitifully against his chest. He swallowed painfully and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the explosion from the gun.

Instead, the platypus met a sound of a heavy sigh, "I can't do this."

And the gun clattered to the floor.

Perry's eyes snapped open instantly. His eyes flickered to the gun on the ground and up at Doof. His chest heaved for breath and Doof looked down at the small platypus with huge eyes filling quickly with tears. The platypus was shocked to feel his own starting to creep down his furry face as well. He chattered angrily at Doof, who avoided his gaze. "D-Don't think I did it for _you _Perry the Platypus. I-uh. I did it for myself. How am I supposed to be an evil scientist if I don't have a secret agent nemesis to thwart me? That's ridiculous. My reputation would be ruined."

Doof kept his eyes away. In honesty he knew he couldn't bear the thought of hurting Phineas and Ferb that way by killing Perry. In those few weeks he had learned quickly how much they loved their little pet platypus, and he couldn't just do that to them.

And the thought of Perry's limp body sprawled on the ground, blood flowing everywhere with his eyes rolled back in his head with no sign of life in them, nearly brought the doctor to tears. It made his heart clench in fear and his breath would catch in his throat.

But Doof would never tell Perry this.

Perry shook and fell on his hands and knees. His hat fell off his head as he gasped for more air. His arms shook even on his knees. Every ounce of him felt limp.

_I could have died. I would have died if he hadn't decided not to shoot at the right moment. Oh my gosh I should be dead. _Perry put his hand over his heart to almost try to calm it down. He looked up shakily at Doof and gave him his best, 'What the heck was that for?' look.

Doof looked away and knelt down. He paused for a moment before reaching down and wrapping Perry up in a small hug. "I'm so sorry Perry the Platypus."

Still petrified, Perry's small hands grasped at Doof's coat and he buried his head in Doof's chest, his body trembling fearfully. He had seen murder in those eyes, eyes that did not belong to the Doofenshmirtz that he knew. It terrified him.

Perry noticed after a couple of moments that Doof was shaking as well. He kept his head in Doof's chest and the long human fingers wrapped around Perry's small body. Perry finally felt his heart start to come down and Doof released him, standing up to his full height. He sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I think we're done for today, don't you Perry the Platypus?"

Perry nodded and pulled his hat on, adjusting it slightly. Then as quick as he could he whipped out a notepad and scribbled something down. He folded it a couple of times and handed it to Doof. Then in a flash, he tipped his hat to his nemesis and bolted.

Doof stared out after him for a moment. On the front of the folded paper it said in huge capital letters, _DESTROY WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING._

Doof narrowed his eyes and unfolded it to read the message his nemesis had left him. It was a short note, only two sentences long. And only seven words. But those seven words broke Doof's heart.

_They miss you. They're looking for you._

**super short chappie sorry! X)**

**and doof was soooooo OOC these last 2 chapters but I needed the doof and perry frenemy fluff. I'll get back to how he would really act this chapter. :) I'll upload another chapter l8r today also since this one was super super short**


	9. Chapter 9 Revelation

Chapter 9

Vanessa walked in to her father's apartment. "Hey dad, I'm home," she called.

The teen was surprised to not hear the sound of her father's enthusiastic call back. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked around. He must be working or out. But that'd be really out of character for him.

Vanessa looked at her watch. It was about one. So Perry the Platypus must have already left if there was a lack of screaming or crashes.

"Dad?" the teen called again. She dropped her bag on the couch. She checked the bathroom. Nothing. Living room. Nothing. Bedroom, empty. Finally she ran in to Norm.

"Norm where's Dad?" she asked. Norm was making crunchy eggs in the kitchen.

"He's on the balcony," Norm responded in his ever optimistic yet robotic voice.

The teen clad in black looked over in the direction of her where her father was supposed to be and started walking over to to balcony, her black high heels clicking on the tiles.

She found her father standing, leaning slightly over the balcony with a melancholy look on his face.

"Dad?" Vanessa said hesitantly as she approached her father.

Doof didn't show any sign of having heard her, but Vanessa kept slowly approaching. Finally she placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder. He flinched, and the girl couldn't help but let out a brief sigh of relief knowing that he was still here. It was strange though how he was acting. He offered no smile or greeting upon her meeting him. In fact he just turned to look back over the skyline of Danville. He tended to be quiet and upset after another failed scheme thwarted by Perry the Platypus, but this was even worse than usual.

"Dad?" again she questioned, her eyebrows furrowing uncertainly over her dark eyes.

"Hello Vanessa," he breathed out sullenly, eyes drifting over the skies which were thick with storm clouds.

"Hey there. You okay Dad? You're looking pretty down."

"I sure _feel _down," Doof said. It was then that Vanessa noticed her father's hand tighten around something that he held. It crinkled slightly. A piece of paper?

"Well what happened? Did you get in another fight with Perry the Platypus?"

"Kind of." Doof let out a long sigh. "But it's okay now. It all worked out. I-It's just something that he left for me. I-It makes me think."

"Oh. That piece of paper?" Vanessa guessed, glancing at her father's hand.

At her noticing he tightened his hand around it even more and stuffed it in his lab coat pocket. "Ah, it's nothing, really. Uh, how have you been Vanessa? Doing good with your studies I hope?"

"Dad it's summer."

"Wh-What about summer school?"

"I passed all my classes this year."

"Oh." Doof looked away nervously and began twiddling with his fingers. "Well, yeah. H-How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Vanessa looked over her father. He was sweating and his face was paler than usual. "Dad are you sure you're okay?"

He seemed to deflate, and for a moment Vanessa caught a trace of sadness in his eyes, but it disappeared as soon as she saw it. His eyes softened and he wrapped his daughter in an unexpected hug. "I'm doing better now Vanessa. Thank you sweetie."

For a moment Vanessa was stiff, surprised at this movement, but after a moment she curled her arms around her father. "No problem Dad."

**back to Phineas and Ferb**

"Okay seriously Ferb why didn't we think of this earlier?" the twelve year old asked as he flipped through the phone book. After two days of searching on foot for their friend Phineas had suddenly thought of a phone book. "I mean seriously it's been two days. You'd have thunk that with our genius we would have figured this out sooner. It's not like we don't know his name either."

Ferb gave a hopeless shrug and looked up when his step-brother yelled out, "Ah-ha! Found him! It's an apartment on Cherry St. It's in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Huh. That's a cool name."

"So when are we going?" Ferb asked.

Phineas looked up to meet his brother's eyes. They were cold and determined. Ferb looked at Phineas quietly waiting, and a devious smile curled up Phineas's face. He slammed the phone book shut with a loud thud and growled out, "Right now. Pack up Ferb. We'll take the car of tomorrow, today."

Perry returned home right to find Phineas and Ferb climging in to the car. At first he didn't think this strange until he realized that they were both loading in to the _front. _Ferb had claimed the drivers side while Phineas had taken shotgun. Perry widened his eyes when he realized that they were going to use the car with it's hovering capabilities. The platypus smacked his palm against his face and ran over to the car, jumping through an open window to land rather awkwardly on the seat.

The sound of the platypus landing caught Phineas's attention as the car started humming loudly and began to lift off of the ground, metal wings expanding from the vehicle's sides. "Oh there you are Perry."

Perry chattered, giving his normal pet face and sat down next to the window.

"We have Perry in the car Ferb. Try to fly easily. You know how car sick he can get in closed spaces like this. Maybe we should make a retractable roof so he can get some air. Wanna roll down the window a bit?

The window next to Perry drolled downwards and he let out a brief sigh of relief.

Stupid closed up cars.

It wasn't a very long drive. It took the boys only a few minutes to get in to the city, and then just a few minutes after that to locate the building, which conveniently had a large sign on one side of it reading 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated'.

"Well that was easy," Phineas said. "Let's try to find a parking space."

While the boys flew around the building slowly to find a place to park the car, Perry located the swinging door window and jumped out of the car, landing precisely in it's center and falling down on to the floor below. He landed expertly so he wouldn't hurt himself from the long fall and glanced around hurriedly, placing his fedora on his hat quickly. He chattered loudly and started hurrying through the apartment. He ran in to Vanessa on the couch. She looked up from her magazine and unplugged the earbuds from her ears. "Oh, hey Perry. Didn't you already fight my dad today?"

Perry nodded and made a small d with his fingers then shrugged.

D for Doof. "He's in the bathroom. He'll be out soon." Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here anyway."

_Sorry V, no time to explain. _Perry whipped his head over to the bathroom door as Doof walked out. He looked surprised. "Perry the Platypus how unexpected! And unexpected I mean, unexpected. What are you doing here you already fought me remember?

Perry made quick chattering noises and pointed urgently outside where he could hear the boys parking the car on the balcony ("Oh here's a spot Ferb!"). It wouldn't be long until they were here.

"Eh? Perry the Platypus I don't understand," Doof said, his eyes furrowed in confusion.

Perry growled again and snapped out his notebook, scribbling down quickly. He ripped the paper out and shoved it in Doof's face.

Doof took it and read with eyes open wide and his heart beating all too rapidly.

_They're here._

"Wh-What where are they?" Doof gasped and looked down at Perry for an explanation.

Perry pointed in the direction of the balcony ("Hey Ferb look at all these nifty gadgets!").

"Who's here?" Vanessa asked, catching on instantly.

"Uh, uh two boys that I met a little while ago," Doof stammered slightly.

"Oh. So why are they here? Are they evil scientists too? Like little evil prodigies or something?"

Doof had a faint flashback of Rodney showing off his genius son who helped him make his inventions and he had a moment thinking of Phineas helping him make evil inventions alongside him. They would be such a perfect team . . . and they could defeat Perry the Platypus every day together. . .

And the dream ended there. Phineas would never think of hurting Perry. And Perry would be completely heartbroken if his owner turned evil and joined his father.

Perry was waiting for Doof, waiting for him to say or do something. Perry didn't really understand himself why he had rushed in here intent to warn Doof of his son's arrival. The platypus swallowed and looked at Doof warily, still waiting.

Finally Doof groaned to himself. "Perry, go hide somewhere so they can't see you! I don't want you getting found out! And don't come out until they leave!"

Perry instantly ran uner the couch, lying there comfortably.

"Vanessa!"

"Yeah?"

Doof dug in to his pockets and shoved some bills at her. "Here's fifty dollars. Go to the mall or something."

Vanessa looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, whatever."

Without saying anything else she turned and walked simply out the front door, closing it mildly behind her. Doof didn't waste any time watching her and ran to the kitchen in which he found Phineas and Ferb checking out the contents of the fridge.

"I gotta say Ferb, Dr. D sure does like his almond brittle."

Doof felt chills bolt up his spine as he spotted a picture of him and Perry standing together with arms hanging lazily over shoulders and Perry making a peace sign with his hand. Doof grit his teeth and walked forward, slamming down the picture on the counter. "Boys!" he said with a smile.

"Dr. D!" Phineas smiled broadly. He ran to him and wrapped his arms around the doctor's waist, closing his eyes contentedly. Doof hugged him back instantly, squeezing his eyes closed in content.

"I've missed you boys," Doof said with a smile as Ferb came up as well and gave a fist pound with Doof. Doof smiled at him and looked down. "What are you doing here though? And how did you get here?"

"Oh we took the car of the furture-today!" Phineas smiled, looking up to Doof. Phineas turned and pointed over to the balcony where the car was parked. The wings had gone back in to the sides so it looked like another old car. Doof stared at it for a moment and raised an eyebrow before looking back at the boys.

"But how did you get here? Like, how did you find me?"

"Phone book!" Phineas kept that huge goofy smile on his face.

"Oh. Well, that does work doesn't it?" Doof smiled down at Phineas and scratched the back of his head. "Eh. . . do you want something to drink? I have water, milk, orange juice. . ."

"Milk would be great!" Phineas said enthusiastically.

Ferb gave another thumbs up and Doof walked over to the kitchen where he took out the carton of milk and went to the cabinet to fetch the cups. Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb walked around the apartment, just looking around figuring out what kind of person Doof was.

"Oh there you are Perry," Phineas said from the living room. There was a chatter from Perry. The boys must have found him.

Doof walked out with the drinks and gave the boys their glasses. As they slurped down the milk loudly, Doof watched them rather nervously. "Won't your ah, mother, be wondering where you are?"

"Nah. We left her a note telling her we took the car of the future-today to your apartment.

_He's nervous, _Ferb thought as he saw Doof gently bite his bottom lip.

"Dr. D?" Phineas asked after a few tense, silent moments.

"Yes Phineas?" Doof asked, leaning forward slightly and meeting his son's eyes shakily.

"Our mom won't tell us."

"Tell you what?" Doof asked, still leaning forward.

"About what happened a couple days ago. Why was she so mad at you? Do you know her from before?"

Doof kept twiddling his fingers. "Yes. Yes I knew your mother."

"Oh. So did you guys get in a fight or something?"

Doof let out a shaken laugh and pulled his hand through his coco hair. "Well, something worse than that." The evil scientist looked over at Perry for a moment, who gave him a simple stare telling his nemesis what do to.

_Tell them the truth._

Doof glared at him again and looked back to the boys who were still patiently waiting for him to go on. Doof let out a long sigh as his heart twisted in his chest. He put his head in his hands and looked at them from behind his fingers. He felt his heart thud and he swallowed the fear back.

Doofenshmirtz choked out. "Phineas." He looked up to meet the boy's eyes. Phineas was giving him his full attention now, taking note of the seriousness in his voice."Your mother and I, got in a very, very big fight a few years back before you were born."

"Why?" Phineas asked. Curiosity peaking in his question.

"I'm your father." Doof whispered.


	10. Chapter 10 Return

Chapter 10

"Wh-What?" Phineas said, eyes opened wide in confusion. "You-You what?"

"I'm your father," Doofenshmirtz said a little louder. He looked up to meet Phineas's eyes. He swallows and looks down nervously from his son's gaze.

For the first several moments there was complete silence. Perry watched quietly, thinking of ways to help Doof if something bad happened.

Ferb just watched on without a single word.

At last Phineas reacted. He jumped across to Doof and stronger than anyone in that room thought possible, his hands forced Doof back in to the couch, his hands tightening around Doof's neck. His glare was deep and murderous. "What are you talking about?" he demanded, his voice coming out as almosta forced growl.

Doof clutched at Phineas's hands. "I-I told you. I'm you're f-father."

"Y-You can't be," Phineas said stiffly, tears of betrayal stinging the corners of his eyes. "Y-You can't be my father."

Doof looked hopelessly at Phineas. His face was growing a little pinkish. "I-I'm sorry."

Phineas felt his hands loosen ever so slightly and he kept his glare down over his eyes. "Explain."

"Your mom and I hooked up about sixteen years ago when we were 19. Sh-She had your sister first, and I left her when I found out."

"Why?" Phineas demanded angrily. His hands tightened a little more.

"I-I got scared. I never thought that Linda would get pregnant."

Phineas glared. "What about me?"

"A few years after Candace was born I came back after her to-to see how she was doing. I had just gotten divorced from my ex-wife and-and she was lonely. So-So we slept together again."

The boy glared at him, the tears dripping down his face now. His lower lip trembled and he pushed Doof away, turning from his father and not looking at him. Ferb walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Phineas?" he whispered very quietly.

Phineas gripped his hands in to fists and tried to calm his heart that beat quickly. He looked over his shoulder at Doof, who was watching with wide eyes. Phineas kept glaring at him before turning back. He breathed in and out deeply as he glared at Doof, who was rubbing his neck slowly.

"You. Are not my father," Phineas growled bitterly. "My father wouldn't abandon my mother for sixteen years just because he was afraid to raise a family. If you didn't want any kids, then you should have thought about that before you hooked up with my mom."

Doof looked up at Phineas, his lip trembling and his eyes quivering. He looked down in guilt, flinching as if Phineas's words were daggers. "I don't want to see you again. Ever." Phineas took in a breath. "Don't come looking for us. I never want to look at you." His last words were spat out, and Doof winced at each one.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I-I tried."

"Well you didn't try hard enough did you?" Phineas said bitterly. "Look, I know you've tried to be a father for the past couple of weeks but," Phineas shook his head and started walking away. "It's too late now."

"I-It wasn't my fault," Doof stammered.

"It wasn't your fault?" Phineas yelled, his anger renewed. He clenched his fists again and his upper lip twitched. "_You're _the one who slept with her! _Twice! You're _the one who left her alone for sixteen years! And suddenly you want to be a _father?"_

Doof looked up, trembling, and he blinked, the tears dripping over his face. He reached a hand out, "Phineas, I didn't know-"

"Didn't know what? That you had a son and a daughter who had to grow up without a dad? Didn't know that the girl you had hooked up with was having to raise two children on her own without someone else to help her? Didn't know that every night for a year my sister told me she had to cry herself to sleep to get any rest?"

"Look it's just that- listen I _wanted _to tell you, but I didn't know how to. . . I just . . . I'm sorry."

Phineas trembled slightly and Ferb touched his shoulder comfortingly. "Phineas," Ferb said gently. "Maybe we should go."

"I'm not done Ferb," Phineas growled.

"It's over Phineas. There's nothing else to say."

Phineas glared over at Doof then walked right up to him, leaning back his fist and punching Doof right in the face. Phineas brought his hand back to his side and shook it out. Doof placed a hand on his face where a purplish bruise was already starting to form. "That was for my mom." Phineas rolled a shoulder and cracked his neck. He glared down at Doof and breathed out shakily. "Come on Ferb. Let's go."

The boys turned away and climbed back to the balcony to leave. But as Ferb got in the driver's seat and started the car, it let out a high whirring sound. Phineas looked over to Ferb with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, Ferb? Everything okay?"

Ferb looked over to his step brother and blinked once. He turned off the car, then on again. Once more it made the high whirring sound.

"Broken," Ferb said quietly.

Phineas glared furiously and groaned. "UGH! Fine. Let's go take a taxi or something."

Ferb nodded and got out of the car. Both did and Ferb locked it quietly then walked with his brother over through the apartment. Doof looked over his shoulder at them as they passed. Phienas glared at him and yelled, "Our car isn't starting. We're going to get a taxi. Don't even _think _about messing with it though. God that? We'll be back for it later."

Doof didn't answer and just turned his head back around, resting it in his hands as he allowed a few tears to creep down his face. Perry, who was still sitting on the couch next to him, reached a paw over to gently pat his knee. The boys couldn't see him from this angle. The couch was in the way.

Phineas reached for the knob and turned it, swinging the door open. "We'll be back soon, okay?"

The boys froze as a gun was pointed at their chests. Both froze as the safety catch switched off. Phineas felt himself pale and took a step back.

Ferb gazed on silently.

"Oh, I don't think either of you are going anywhere," a silky voice purred, rich with malice.

**Sup it's Lion! :) little author's not here to thank all of you for reading this story. Its more successful than the last story I wrote and is now the most popular i've created on this site all cuz of you guys! X) thanks a bunch!**

**Little spoiler if ur smart enough to get it but its a shout out to those of you who just joined the party on this story. This one is kind of a sequel to the other Phineas and Ferb story I wrote caled Thunderstorm, so if you want to know the full deal of what happened and who this next character is I highly suggest either getting the info from someone else or going and reading it yourself. Thanks for reading!**

**And happy turkey day for the Canadians eh? It's Columbus day tomorrow but I STILL have to go to shool. I'm ¼ Canadian so I should get the day off right? I mean, I have to celebrate Thanksgiving in representation of my heritage, right? so not fair. **


	11. Chapter 11 Fight

Chapter 11

Doof's reaction was immediate. He was to his feet in a second and ran forward as fast as he could go. Without hesitating he grabbed the two boys around and pulled them harshly to the side and slammed the door shut, locking it quickly right as a shot rang out. Doof let out a gasp of pain, grasping his arm to see that a bullet had grazed it. Blood seeped out of his arm and the evil scientist ooked over hurriedly as Perry bristled and jumped over the couch, pulling on his hat as he did. Doof looked down at the two boys and ripped his two coat sleeves off, tying one of them around both of the boy's heads.

"Hey! Hey what are you doing?" Phineas yelled.

"Sorry but you guys need to put these on. It's for the safety of Perr- I mean Agent P."

"Who?" Phineas almost yelled.

"Agent P. He's a, friend of mine who's identity is a complete secret. Only I'm allowed to know who he is. So I need you guys to keep these on." Doof tied the other sleeve around Ferb's head quickly and tightened them.

"An agent? Okay. Cool. But. . . who was that at the door?"

Doof glowered and helped the boys up. He grabbed both of their hands and led them quickly to behind the couch, out of range of the shootings.

"My mother," Doof growled.

Both he and Perry exchanged a look of fear. Both were aware of how dangerous Doof's mother could be. She almost managed to take over the entire Tri-State Area and it was because of Perry and Doof working together that they were able to defeat her and take her to prison.

"How did she get out?" Doof asked, looking darkly over at the door.

Perry shrugged and jumped on the couch cushion where they had taken shelter. Peering over the rim of the couch at the door, his eyes squinted with concentration. The shots had stopped being fired out and the door knob was jiggling. "Heinz! Heinz let me in all ready! Hurry up!"

"How do we get out?" Doof whispered to Perry. The platypus looked down at him, then back to the door. He cast a glance to the balcony and he made eye contact with his nemesis for a moment. Once again they would have to work together to get out of a situation they were both stuck in.

But Perry's eyes held a single message that came over to Doof loud and clear.

_If it comes to choosing either one of us dying, or the boys, we save them, no matter what._

"Agreed," Doof said instantly. Perry nodded back at him, at jumped over the arm of the couch, doing a somersault and landing behind a kitchen counter. The platypus licked his beak and sat still, waiting. Then he made eye contact with Doof and pointed to the car outside on the balcony.

"It's broken!" Doof hissed at him in irritation. "Have you not been paying attention you dummy?"

Perry glared at him and rolled his eyes then glared at him. _Well fix it! You're an evil scientist aren't you? You can't fix a simple car?_

"Of course I can!" Doof spat. "But I've never really enjoyed using vehicles you know."

_Well go fix it idiot! And it'll give you a little bit of cover from your mom. Just go! _Perry glared, then got ready to face Bathilda. _I'll distract her and you work on that. Now go! _

Doof grabbed Ferb and Phineas's hands, pulling them quickly over to the car. "Come on boys hurry up we have to get to the car!"

The shots sounded out from the gun and Perry leaped in to action immediately. He ran to the door and kicked it open so it flew in to Doof's mother's face. She let out an oof as she fell down on to the ground, sprawled out with the door on top of her.

Perry stood with his fists curled up in front of him and he let out a viscous growl.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus of _course _you're here. You always are. You just _can't _stay away from my son can you?" Bathilda got up to her feet and aimed the gun at Perry.

Perry jumped easily away and did a cartwheel before landing behind a corner of the hallway. More shots blared out from the gun; Perry pulled his hat over his eyes a little further and looked around quickly to search for a way to get rid of Bathilda.

Meanwhile, Doof had loaded the boys in to the car and was furiously trying to start the car. He cursed bitterly and yelled out, "Ferb why is the car not starting?"

Ferb turned his head in the direction of where Doof's voice came from and said rather calmly, "Well, we think the battery might be dead."

Doof pounded his fist on the steering wheel. "What kind of batteries does it take?"

"Triple A," Phineas answered.

Doof widened his eyes. "Wait. Really?" He turned from the front seat to look at the boys. "Seriously?" 

"Yeah. What other batteries would we use?"

Doof twitched an eye briefly and blinked once. "Uh, nevermind." He turned back around and peered out in to the apartment. There was still the sound of shooting and Doof muttered a brief prayer that Perry would still be safe distracting his mother.

"Okay boys I'm going to go get some batteries. I think I have some in my fridge. Stay here and don't take off those blindfolds, understand?"

They nodded. Phineas looked over in the direction of Doof as the evil scientist opened the door to start running through the apartment to his kitchen. Phineas couldn't help but feel a little twinge of desperate curiosity. He wanted to see what was going on, and it was killing him.

Ferb just kept quiet.

And just as Doof got to the kitchen and flung the fridge open, there was a loud crashing and a platypus jumped in to the apartment, taking refuge behind the dining table that he knocked down to its side.

"Perry!" Doof called in shock. Dread filled him as he looked over to see his mother walk in through the busted wall.

"Heinz!" she screamed, her eyes beady slits as she looked over to him. "I found you!"

"Mother how did you get out of prison?" Doof demanded as he stuffed a pack of batteries in his pocket, closing the door shut. He glared at his mom and felt his heart flicker in hatred. Why? Why was it always his mother?

She scoffed, "It was easy. Those cops are complete idiots." She fired another shot near the table nonchalantly and Doof glared when he saw Perry flinch.

"I guess. . ." Doof trailed. "But what are you doing _here?"_

"Oh? I'm going to kill Perry the Platypus."

"Oh. Well then I'm sorry to disappoint you Mother but he's _my _nemesis and I need him. So, sorry you can't kill him."

"That's too bad," Bathilda said as she reloaded her gun. "I need my revenge on him."

She turned on Doof and smiled in an almost psychotic way. "And then I'm going to take my revenge on you."

Doof widened his eyes and took a step back. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Oh I'll have to kill you too," she said simply, ducking as Perry shot a ray gun at her. Doof stared and reached over to the counter where his hand-size destroy gun rested. His fingers closed around it and he slowly moved it over to his side, his heart suddenly beating quickly in his chest.

She wasn't serious was she?

Perry was panting heavily too. He was scraped here and there, nothing big at all, barely worth mentioning, but his heart was fluttering because of fear for the boys. They were so close to getting killed.

"And why didn't you tell me you had sons? They're a lot better than that useless daughter of yours."

Doof felt a fiery protection for Vanessa. "Mother Vanessa is my daughter you can't insult her like that!"

"I just did."

"Ugh. And they're not both of my sons. Only one of them is."

"Which one?"

"The one with the orange hair."

"Oh of course. The ginger. I should have realized. You two do look a little alike." Bathilda glared at him. "He'll make a wonderful assistant in my evil schemes."

Doof paused and looked over. "What?"

"Well after I kill Perry the Platypus and that other green haired boy and yourself if you interfere, then I'm going to take my grandson and teach him to be my assistant. He looks pretty bright. I could use him."

Doof glared at her. "Mother you're not taking my son."

She laughed. "Oh you don't have a choice sonny boy."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Both looked over as a stun gun was shot at Bathilda. At last moment she jumped to the side and spun her head over to see Phineas and Ferb, who had taken off their blindfolds and were glaring at her venomously. Perry was out of their line of sight, thank goodness. One thing less to worry about.

"Phineas!" Doof gasped. "I told you to stay in the car!"

"Sorry Dr. D but it was either that or risked getting shot by you guys." Phineas shrugged and kept his gun aimed at Bathilda, but his eyes flickered over to Doof in amusement. Doof couldn't help but smile back.

Doof turned back to his mom, who stood several feet away. "Give it up Mom. You're outnumbered."

"I'm never giving up," she growled.

Fast as lightning the villain whipped out another gun. Doof screamed, "Boys watch out!"

The gun sprayed a smelly and cloudy liquid at Phineas and Ferb, but they jumped over to the table where Perry was hiding, who instantly went back to normal form after realizing they had come up and join them.

Then instantly the floor where Phineas and Ferb had been standing burst in to flame. Phineas gasped as he instantly realized what it did.

"The gun sprays gasoline and then you pull another trigger and it lights it on fire!" he gasped. He let out another yell of fear when she sprayed the place where the boys were and the liquid lit instantly on fire almost the moment it settled.

The flames were hot on the platypus's fur as he jumped over to the far wall where the fire hadn't reached them. Phineas and Ferb backed up against the wall with him and looked around in fear. "Ferb," Phineas whispered, gazing at the walls of flame.

"We're trapped."


	12. Chapter 12 Fire

Chapter 12

The boys and their pet platypus had been surrounded by fire everywhere except a single wall that was undamaged by the raging flames. Phineas licked his lips and Perry's mind rushed with fear. What should he do? How could he save the boys?

Doof looked desperately at the wall of flames that were rising up to the ceiling. Oh no this was bad. He had to save them. But how?

Bathilda cackled at his left and Doof ran to the far wall of where there was a smaller range of flames. "Phineas! Ferb!" he called out. The fire here wasn't so high up. They could jump through it maybe. "Do you have anything to stand on?"

"No!" Phineas called out over the roaring fire. "Wait. No Ferb can have me stand on his shoulders!"

"That'll work! Hurry!"

Phineas clambered on to his brother's shoulders and Doof held out his arms. "Jump Phineas jump!" The flames were growing even higher. Time was growing shorter.

The twelve year old ginger jumped over the rim of the flames, only feeling a faint warmth as he crashed in to his father. The entire apartment was starting to get eaten and devoured by the hungry orange and golden flames. "Go to the car! Get out of here!" Doof yelled.

"I'm not going without Ferb!" Phineas said stubbornly.

Doof didn't say anything else, and turned back to the boy who needed help. But in their moment of arguing the flames had grown several feet higher. Ferb backed against the wall, sweat dripping down his face.

Was he going to die?

Hmm. Death by fire. He didn't think that he would die this way. He never thought much about death really. Almost like it wouldn't happen to him. He was still so young.

_But life could easily be taken away as well as given_, the boy told himself, another one of his wise sayings he always tended to say in a moment of need.

_Perry _he thought as he glanced down at the platypus. The animal was shivering in fear and was standing on his two back legs, just a centimeter from Ferb's skin. Ferb looked him up and down, a twinge of recognition biting at him as he recognized the stance his platypus stood in. But he shrugged it off and faced the flames.

Ferb didn't want to die. He was only twelve years old, just like his brother. It didn't seem fair that he should have to die and Phineas would get to live. How would his brother get on? They'd done everything together. Ferb being gone would completely break his heart, and Perry without him too would shatter it.

_Doof, _the boy prayed, wishing he could hear him, _you need to look after my brother until his dying breath, since I won't be there for him. Stay with him until it's his turn to leave too. Hopefully years and years from now, and not today._

"Ferb! Ferb! FERB!" Phineas was screaming. But Ferb couldn't hear Phineas screeching out his name. Ferb's eyes were fixed on the platypus, who looked relatively calm now, as if he knew what he had to do. The platypus felt the stare of his owner's gaze and he turned his head to look up at him quietly.

Ferb saw intelligence in those eyes. They didn't look like a mindless animal anymore. The platypus looked like he was as smart as a human, probably smarter.

The pair just stared at each other for a moment, and Perry's eyes suddenly hardened with determination. Ferb reached a hand over, intending to hold Perry's hand. Perry looked down at it, then to Ferb before reaching over and grasping Ferb's hand in his, and then as faster than anything, he hoisted Ferb up and both of his hands went below Ferb's feet, and using all of his strength, Perry rocketed Ferb over the flames.

The boy landed on his brother and both got shakily to their feet. The flames were nearly all around them now. The apartment would collapse at any moment.

"Perry! Perry's still there! Why didn't you bring him over with you Ferb? How did you jump like that?" Phineas demanded, grabbing his brother's shoulders. Phineas didn't know why, but he felt a fierce protection over Perry to not let him die. Perry couldn't die. There was something that Perry had to do, and Phineas had no idea what it was.

Ferb just watched his brother silently and turned his head quietly over to the flames while his brother screamed out questions to him.

Both Ferb and Doof saw it.

Perry was barely noticeable amidst the flames, but he was distinguishable, his image flickering. They watched as the platypus saluted them, a faint smile on his face, small crystal tears forming in his eyes. His eyes met Doof.

_I kept my end of the bargain Doof. Keep yours._

Fighting back tears, Perry's image disappeared and Doof grabbed the boys' hands and pulled them to the car, much to Phineas's protests. Doof shoved the batteries from his pockets in to a container. The container shut and the car started up instantly.

"Location?" a mechanical woman's voice asked.

"_Home," _Doof said, his voice cracking.

The car lifted up in to the air and zoomed away from the apartment, right as two of the floors collapsed in on itself.

"We're going home," Doof whispered.

Meanwhile, Bathilda followed the flying car with a smile on her face. She had managed to get out during the chaos, and she knew it didn't go well by the walkie talkie she had left on the other end. Screams and cries that would pierce a person's heart made hers sing with delight.

Just as planned.

**Haha I am on FIYAH! :D (fire) aren't you guys PROUD of me? X3 I just wrote chapters 11 and 12 IN ONE NIGHT when I typed this up. And I already had written a small segment of 13 when I was typing up to finish 11. then I worked on 12 cuz I felt so motivated (and I finished it! Hahaha!). so I did like 3 chapters in one night on monday. WOOT WOOT for the coffeeeeeee! **

**(gets ready in battle gear) the fangirls are going to murder me. I better be ready.**


	13. Chapter 13 Grief

Chapter 13

"We can't leave! How could we leave? Perry was back there! We left Perry there! We have to go back! Go back! Go back!" Phineas screamed.

But Doof didn't turn around. He kept his eyes trained forward on the skies and didn't look back, even when his son was screaming at him to stop the car.

Doof parked the car in front of the street and pushed his foot on the parking brake, before turning off the ignition. A huge sigh came from him and his head fell on to the top of the steering wheel. His shoulders slumped down and his hands moved up to rub his head as he tried to hide the boiling hot tears that dripped down his face.

_Perry._

_He's dead. _

Doof lifted his head and ran his hand down his face. _Gone. Just like that. _He rubbed his eyes, the images of Perry saluting him for the last time flashing in his mind's eye. Oh God he really was gone. H-He really was gone. Perry the Platypus, Agent P, Doof's nemesis, was gone. He would never see him again.

"Oh Perry," Doof whispered quietly. "Agent P. You _dummkopf. _You idiot. Now what?"

"We're going back!" Phineas said crossly. He glared at his father with so much venom in them that it could kill. Ferb was staring aimlessly out the window, his mind with Doof's, during Perry's last moments.

"Dr. D!" Phineas yelled. Why wasn't he listening?

"Phineas just, give me a moment all right?" Doof growled with clenched teeth. Tears stung his eyes more as so many memories flashed in his mind, all of Perry. Guilt swamped him. Should he have been nicer to him? Maybe he shouldn't have been so evil, to make his job with him easier.

You never know what it truly means to lose someone until you do.

Ferb's hand patted Doof's shoulder, and the evil scientist turned his head to look at the green haired boy. Their eyes met, and familiararity seemed to pass between them. There was something in Ferb that was able to understand just how deep the relationship between the platypus and this man had. Something within him told the boy that there really was a friendship between them.

And nothing would or could convince Ferb otherwise what he had seen in those last moments with Perry. His pet had been smarter than he had let on, and Ferb would never tell a single soul of what he had seen.

Good thing he wasn't chatty.

Doof gazed at Ferb sorrowfully and looked away, placing his head in his hands again. Phineas's screams finally took his attention. "There was nothing we could do Phineas. We would have died if we had stayed longer."

"I don't care! Perry was in there!" Phineas said sharply, bitterness and anger in his voice.

Doof opened two eyes, gazing sightlessly before him. "You wouldn't have cared if you had died?"

"No! Not if it meant saving Perry!"

Doof's eyes hardened and he whipped around to glare face to face with his son. Phineas's expression dropped to a blank face and found himself stunned at the doctor's intensity. "Well I would have! You're my only son I have Phineas! I just got you back. You think I was going to let you just stay there and die?"

"What's it to you?" Phineas muttered, gaining control of his tongue again. "We've barely known each other for a month."

Doof's lip twitched. "You can not understand what I felt when I learned you were alive. I had no idea that you had been born until a month ago. Do you have any idea how painful it would have been for myself if you and died while I was supposed to protect you? Do you have any idea how horrible your parents would feel, or your sister, if I came back here today to tell them that you two had died while trying to save Perry?"

Phineas blinked over at Doof, his brain working silently. So, Doof really hadn't known about him being born. His mind flickered to that conversation he had with Mom when he was seven.

_It's not his fault then, in some ways, _Phineas thought reluctantly. "Why does it matter if we die?"

"Because I'm your father, and I would give my life for you in an instant if it ever came to that. Not out of duty or as a responsibility, but because even though I've known you for a short while, I still love you as if I had known you your whole life. I wish nothing more than being able to go back to be a real father to you." Doof swallowed.

Phineas's eyes widened for a moment and the threat of tears came to his eyes. He looked away from Doof with his arms crossed over his chest. He found that he was at a loss for words.

"Perry knew what he was doing when he came with you guys. He knew the risks. He's known for years now, ever since I've known him. He's known the risk of his job since the moment he signed up for it. He died an honorable death, and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that he did not die in vain."

Ferb nodded at him, understanding in that way that he knew and at the same time he did not know.

Phineas was silent for a moment, confused, and then he turned his head to his father. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

But Doof didn't answer, and he just got out of the car before his son could ask again. He pulled off the remains of his labcoat. It was in tatters now. He'd throw it away later. Now he only wore his black T shirt and dark gray pants that were singed and burnt from the fire. He scrubbed his arm with his hand where the skin was smudged by ash and soot.

Both boys got out of the car as they saw Linda approaching in Charlene's car. Doof could see from here that her eyes had opened wide and her mouth had dropped in disbelief. Anger instantly filled her. She had clearly told Doof to stay away. What was he doing here?

"Thanks Charlene," she said as the car stopped. Doof looked up with his hands in his pockets, and gave off a guilty vibe and look in his eyes that would have grabbed any fangirl's heart and made them stop in their tracks.

Linda walked up and grabbed the boys, pulling them behind her. Doof flinched from her glare. "What are you doing here Heinz? And why are my sons covered head to foot in, is that ash?"

"Uh, yeah they came looking for me, and there was a little fire at my place. I'm sorry."

"Fire? Are you boys okay?" Linda asked hurriedly.

"We're fine," Phineas growled. He jerked his arm away from her and began walking to the house. He didn't say anything else, and Ferb walked silently after him.

Doof turned back to Linda and sighed. "They brought Perry with them," he murmured. He looked down again, then back up. "He, didn't get out in time. I wasn't able to save him."

Linda's eyes widened. "P-Perry didn't make it?"

Doof shook his head and looked back down. "I'm sorry Linda. I tried to save him, but, it was too late. I'm so, so sorry."

Linda was in too much shock. She shook her head back and forth. "Th-There's nothing to be sorry for. You said you tried, and sometimes that's all you can do."

He reached a hand over, "Linda, I-"

She jerked away from his touch. "Just go Doof. We'll be fine. Thank you for bringing my sons home. Goodbye."

Linda turned away and walked briskly to the house, though there was a faint wobble in her walk. Doof didn't say anything after her, and just turned away. He pulled a remote and clicked a button. For two minutes he waited, and finally came to the conclusion that everything in his building was destroyed.

He'd just have to take a taxi.

Amidst all the rubble, firefighter John Davids searched through the debris, calling out, "Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?"

Below him, he heard a groan where he stepped. Instantly he stepped back and bent down immediately to begin pushing away the crushed wood and metal. He stopped when he saw the body of a blue-teal platypus lying there. It was bloody with splotches of the red liquid here and there. His fur was singed in several places an some had even been burned off completely to show some nasty burns on the exposed platypus's skin.

The firefighter took off his helmet and leaned his head down to place it on the platypus's chest. He closed his eyes and listened.

Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.

_He's alive. _

Bathilda Doofenshmirtz walked up to the mayor's desk. "Hello Rodger," she said, a half smile forming on her face.

Rodger turned around in his chair and faced his mother with wide eyes. A smile lit his face. "Mother!" Instantly he got up and ran over to her, and the pair embraced each other.

"How are you son?"

"Wonderful! What brings you here mother?"

"Oh, I was just thinking. . ."

"Yes? Anything for you mother."

At this, Bathilda Doofenshmirtz lifted her eyes and gave a small smile. "Then, how about we change a few laws here and there?"

**Haha! You probably thought he would really be dead didn't cha? :D**

**sorry for slamming Bathilda on you if you're new to the party. Xp people who read Thunderstorm are like freaked out but everyone else is like 'Whaaaaaaaa' and totally confused. Mistake on my part sorry! **


	14. Chapter 14 Awake

Chapter 14

Perry woke up in a soft dog bed. His small body sunk comfortably in to it and he shook his head awake. He looked around, his ears open and his eyes wide. Where was he? What happened? How did- 

It all came rushing back to him in a wave. His eyes snapped open even wider and he jumped out of the bed, but as he did his legs collapsed from the movement. He groaned to himself and looked up, turning his head wildly.

"Hey there buddy. You're awake!"

Perry looked to the unfamiliar voice. A tall burly man walked up and picked up the platypus, bringing him over to the couch. "I saw your collar. You're Perry?"

Perry nodded at him and looked over his body. Nothing too bad. He'd be fine.

"You've been out for a week. I found you in the rubble at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated. The top two floors collapsed. Were you in there?"

Perry nodded. Oh crap he was out for a week. The boys must be frantic. Did they know he was alive? Probably not, considering where he was. And Doof must be devastated. What would he do without his nemesis?

Perry looked at the man and ran over to the window where he peered out to see what the city looked like.

It was chaos.

The entire city seemed to be covered in a thick smoke. The platypus swallowed as he noticed Wanted signs with his face on them. A low gray cloud seemed to hang over the city, or was that smoke from burning buildings? Ah what was the difference.

Perry swiveled his head over to the man in question.

"Those posters of you started coming up a day after that fire at DEI," the man said. He looked over the platypus silently. "Ever since Bathilda took over there have been posters like that everywhere." The firefighter took sip of his coffee. "I've seen your kind around. You're one of those super secret agent animals right?"

Perry looked over to him and grew silent. The man sat down tiredly on the couch. "I had a secret agent pet myself. A cat. His name was Chester."

Perry felt his muscles loosen considerably. Chester. Agent C. An orange yellow tabby cat. Yes he knew him. Good agent. Strong, fast, yet sleek, and excellent reports on his assignments. He was a great agent, just a grade below Perry. Agent C was great.

The platypus watched the man, who rubbed his hand over his face. "One day I accidently found out about his secret identity when he saved me from his nemesis. Next thing I know just ten minutes later some guy with a monobrow and his intern come up telling me that Chester has to be moved away, relocated."

Perry was shocked to see some tears drifting down the stranger's face. He backed up for a moment, his heart twisting painfully. If Phineas and Ferb would have chosen that day over him, they might have turned out like this man.

"I wish I could take that day back," he whispers, looking over to the platypus. "I wish I could never have learned about it, then I'd still have Chester. He was a great friend. You secret agents all are. The agency couldn't ask for better agents, you know that?"

Perry gazed at him silently before walking over and giving him a few pats on the shoulder. The firefighter looked up to him and half smiled at him. "Thank you."

The agent rolled his eyes and opened his lock to show it to the man. He pointed to the two boys. The man stared at the pictures of the boys. "Wait. Are those your owners?"

No.

Perry was instantly filled with dread. This man recognized them. That wasn't good. Perry nodded at him quickly and his jaw dropped. "Your owner is the grandson of Bathilda Doofenshmirtz!"

The platypus nodded a little uncertainly. Then he pointed at them again.

"Where are they?" the man guessed, trying to get what Perry was saying. "From what I've heard she has that ginger boy as her assistant. The green one, I think he's with that Heinz dude."

_Heinz got in this too? Great. Just great. _

Guessing that Perry wanted to know this as well, the man went on, "There was a public announcement a few days ago that they were imprisoned. I don't know where though."

Perry nodded and started to jump quickly over to the door, pulling his hat out of nowhere as he went. He reached up a hand to the door knob and stopped when he heard the man call out, "Agent, wait!" The man came up to him and dug in to his pocket. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to the platypus. Perry took it and didn't open the folded paper. The man's eyes were open wide in a sort of fear and sadness. "Just give those to Chester, will you?"

For a few moments, Perry did nothing, then hid the paper in his fur before nodding to the man and turning back to the door. He paused and looked behind his shoulder, tipped his hat, and ran out in to the city that he no longer knew.

**Cliffhanger, but not really right? **


	15. Chapter 15 Prisoner

Chapter 15

Perry ran as fast as he could to find where his owner's house was. Thankfully this man's house was in the same neighborhood as Perry's owners did. It only took him a few minutes to locate the street they were on. And when he found it he bolted as fast as he could to the house. His heart hammered in his chest and his throat was dry. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and he could barely breathe with so much fear in him.

As he turned to run up the front yard, he skidded where he rotated and switched to all fours as he ran in through the dog door and once again slipped on the slick floor.

"Perry?" Linda's voice came from the living room. Perry flicked off his hat and looked over at her, giving his usual chatter. She walked in from the living room. Bags were under her eyes. Her face sunken in some way. The usual light in her eyes was gone to be replaced with sadness and grief.

It didn't take an evil scientist to know that something was wrong.

"I wished. . . I was hoping. . . That maybe you had been, Phineas, or. . . Ferb." Her voice sounded scratchy, hoarse. Perry flinched but remained where he stood to let her come over and pick him up. Her arms wrapped around him and carried him to the living room, where she sat down and held him, cuddling him up close with her.

After half an hour, Perry allowed himself to get fidgety and crawl out of her arms to go walk around the corner. Once he was out of her sight he streaked up the stairs straight for the boys room. He barged in to the room that had a door wide open, his heart pounding painfully.

The room was empty.

Perry ran to Candace's room.

She lay on the bed, her head in a pillow. Her eyes faced the wall blankly, no sign of life or thought in them. She was just there. She was alive, but barely here mentally. Perry looked at her in worry and walked over to her quickly. Her eyes didn't even flicker over at the movement Perry made. Coming to the conclusion she wouldn't even care, let alone remember, Perry got on his back feet and walked in front of her face, staring in to her eyes intently, searching. Searching for any sign of the girl that Candace was supposed to be. He searched those deep eyes for any sign of life, but he found none.

Perry let out a sigh and placed his hat on his head. His gaze hardened. He had to find Bathilda and stop her, no matter what the cost. This couldn't go on.

**at the mayor's office**

"Good job Phineas. Good job well done, well done," Bathilda said pleasingly. She looked over the new gun with an air of pride around her. The twelve year old glared up at her, his fists clenched and his eyes glaring. His upper lip twitched and he growled out.

"Now can I have my brother back?"

"Hmm, no. There's still some things I need you to do."

"But I made you your stupid gun! You promised that I would get him back!" Phineas yelled. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair you brat. Live with it." Bathilda glared down at him and flicked the safety off of the gun. "Don't make me mad you stupid little boy."

Phineas's teeth ground down and he started trembling slightly. "When do I get him back?"

"When I say so," Bathilda said silkily. Phineas glowered at her and she pointed at the chair over near her desk. "Go on now. Go sit."

Phineas kept glaring at her, but then his eyes widened as she pulled out a remote. "Go boy. _Sit._"

The boy's hand flew to his throat and he slowly backed away to the couch, his eyes that had been fearful had now returned to their angry gleam.

Bathilda let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, putting the remote down on the space next to her. She picked up a pencil and scribbled something down for her secretary to take. "Uhh, Francen?" she asked, clicking the intercom button on the phone.

"It's Francis, Miss Mayor," a deep voice said from the other end.

"Whatever. Come get this new stack of laws."

"At once Miss Mayor."

A moment later Major Monogram came in wearing a suit and tie. He took the stack of papers and left wordlessly, taking a solitary glance over at the boy, who sat on the arm of the chair, his knees squished up to his chest and the threat of tears at the corner of his eyes.

First it was Dr. D, then Perry, now his brother? Phineas blinked back a few tears and sniffed, wiping his eyes with his arm.

Bathilda looked up to him with eyes widened slightly. "Boy, are you crying?"

"Of course not!" Phineas snapped, his anger flared up in a moment.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't cry." She turned back to her papers. "You are a Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz's do not cry."

Phineas grit his teeth. "I am not a Doofenshmirtz! My name is Phineas Flynn."

She looked up to him again. "Oh no boy. You _are _a Doofenshmirtz. You may not say it but you really do have the many qualities that my family has had for generations. Extreme genius, a devious mind to the core, strength, agility, we were born for greatness." The woman paused for a moment and lifted her eyes to look at him. "Tell me boy, how are you at kickball?"

He seemed confused at the strange question. "Fine, I guess. . ."

She made a soft grunting noise and looked down at her desk. "Unfortunately though, you have gained your father's useless skill with his hands. Your uncle Rodger is much more skilled than your father. Ugh, such a failure he is."

Phineas glared but didn't say anything more, just rotated himself in the chair and faced the window outside. Smoke continued to rise up in the sky, an ominous cloud hanging over the city. All sunlight had disappeared. The only light was from any fires that were nearby.

After a few minutes Bathilda let out a frusterated groan and threw her pen across the room, where it clattered against the wooden door and splattered, spreading dark navy ink all over it. The ink dripped down the side, forming a streaked pattern as it seeped through the cracks. Phineas watched it silently, trying to find some good in his situation.

Ferb was alive.

And that was all that mattered.

Phineas swallowed back his tears, remembering how Bathilda had acted last time. How could his own grandmother be so, evil? So, so inhuman? He placed his head on his arms that rested on his knees. He closed his eyes for a moment. Bathilda had told him too that Dr. D was evil, which he found extremely unbelievable. He had hung out with him for weeks and he didn't do anything to show that he was evil. Yeah the guy was a bit overeccentric at times and a little high wired but he was all right for an adult. He was a fun adult, who cared about rules but wasn't too concerned about them. Ruled could be bent but now broken. That's how he lived was what Phineas had thought.

_I wonder where he is, _Phineas wondered silently.

**somewhere in . . . a dungeon somewhere XD**

Heinz Doofenshmirtz sat back against the wall, his wrists bound in cuffs that were chained to the wall on a very short leash. A few feet away from him sat his step son in the same position. Ferb looked over at his step-father and blinked a couple of times. Both were very malnourished, even if it had only been a week.

After Doof had left he had quickly been captured by his mother and taken to this unknown place and chained to the wall. Ferb was brought here within the hour after he got there.

"Where's your brother?" Doof had whispered in shock when the boy had been chained next to him.

"Shaddup!" one of the guards snarled, smacking his hand against Doof's face. The doctor remained silent, but continued talking to Ferb when they were alone.

"Well?"

Ferb sighed. "She's holding me as a bargaining chip," he said.

Doof widened his eyes. "So, Phineas has to wait on her hand and foot, or you die?"

Ferb looked at him silently and nodded before turning his head away.

Doof kept in mind that Ferb was not a chatty person, and that was killing him. He hated not talking, and he did talk to Ferb whenever he thought of something, but for the most part they stayed silent. But finally one night the subject of the pet platypus came up.

"So, how long have you had Perry?" Doof asked, his throat slightly hoarse.

"Five years," Ferb responded in his British accent.

Doof nodded absently and turned his head away, gazing quietly at the door on the other side of the room. Large and wooden, no door showing the outside. Just a door handle that was starting to rust with old age. The room around them was gray and they sat on metal, making the room freezing and even looking like it was supposed to be cold.

Finally Doof brought up the forbidden subject. "You saw him, didn't you?"

Ferb nodded, keeping his eyes on the wall. "Yes."

Doof looked at Ferb. Silence went on for a few more moments. Ferb looked on quietly. Yes he had seen Perry, the _real _Perry. The Perry who had showed his true colors. He was smarter than your average pet and he held real feelings towards his owner. One could say, real human feelings.

"Can you . . . do me a favor Ferb?" Doof asked hesitantly, putting his hands together and twiddling them the way he always did when he was nervous.

At this Ferb turned his head to look at Dr. D.

Doof turned to face him. "Don't tell anyone?" he murmured.

Ferb blinked and gave the slightest of nods with a small smile. Then he turned away and settled better against the wall in a more comfortable postion.

It was going to be a very long night.

**It's longer yeah? :D hope u liked it ^-^ im quite proud of it mehself you know. I'll try to work hard on the next one. :D thanks for sticking with me so long, all 11 of you lol XD**


	16. Chapter 16 Misson Go

Chapter 16

Phineas woke up in a flash, his heart pounding and his eyes watering. His dreams had been haunting him for days now. Dreams of death from everyone in his family. Everywhere. Everyone. They were all dead, and it scared the crap out of him.

He shifted on his bed that wasn't even a bed. It was a bed from a pet store nearby that would be for a dog. Although it was still extremely comfortable, he didn't exactly appreciate the dog collar that hung on his neck. He had tried to take it off but it could only be taken off and on by a remote that sent signals to the collar that would allow the latch to clip off.

He might as well be a dog.

Bathilda slept in her master bedroom that had been created in the past week, leaving Phineas to sleep outside in the hall. He fidgeted where he lay to rest on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

_I wish I was out of here._

As the sun slowly started to rise up from the horizon, Perry allowed himself to collapse on the street. He closed his eyes. Every part of him ached and he was sure blisters were starting to form on his feet. Could platypus's even get blisters? He didn't know, but right now it felt like it.

The sun warmed his back as the pain in Perry's chest started to reside. He had been searching for hours all through the night for where Bathilda would be. Mostly where her _hostages _would be. She was obviously at the mayor's office but she would have leverage over him if the people Perry cared about were in her reach.

Time seemed to stretch on. Perry's shadow was long and reached out before him as he lay flat on the pavement. He didn't care if a car came by and ran him over. He just didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered. He was so tired. He just wanted to die.

There was a purr. Perry lifted his eyes to stare up at another agent. _Agent C, _he thought. He got to his feet slowly with the cat's help, and when Perry stood on his own, the agent saluted him. Perry saluted back unenthusiastically. The cat lowered his arm and pointed over behind him, where a brown dog was running quickly over to them. He too wore a fedora on his head.

Agent D.

The dog skid to a halt and saluted both of them with them returning it before he too lowered his arm. Perry looked at the both of them. _Any more? _Perry asked in that strange, wordless way that they used to communicate.

Agent C shook his head. _No. They're all MIA. Or they're undercover. Most of them are undercover. We're the only ones to take down Bathilda. _

Perry nodded and turned over to look at the direction of the City Hall. His eyes hardened and he started running on his four legs, the others coming after him.

They would defeat Bathilda. They would save the city.

They would make things right.

The agents took different approaches in to getting in the building. Agent C crept in through a vent and Agent D decided to just go in through the front door. He as bold that way. Perry would go in through a window.

_We have to be fast, _Perry had said to them as they ran for the City Hall. _We only have so much time until one of them discovers one of us. Then if one of us gets captured the entire mission could be lost. We have no time to lose and none to gain. Everything must be perfect. And if you do get caught, we can't promise to rescue each other. The mission is more important than we are. But we'll do everything we can to get you back. Hopefully we'll find other agents on the way._

The agents nodded. Perry did as well and they separated to go to their entrances. Both Agent C and D had decided that Perry should be the one to take down Bathilda, so they would figure out a way to locate where the prisoners were being held.

_In the place where they're being held, there should be a doctor and a boy. There might be two, or there might be one. I don't know. Let both of them go. But be careful of the pharmacist. He can be a bit of a nuisance. _

Agent C slid down a vent silently. If any prisoners were being held, they would be underground, so this was the way he was going. Hopefully Agent D would be able to put that together as well.

_We can do this, _he thought as the orange tabby kept running without a sound being made. His ears lay flat against his head to make sure no one was sneaking up on him from behind. Blurry reflections of him mirrored the cat as he ran from all sides, and he saw glimpses of rooms as he passed. Whenever one came up he paused and looked inside it. Usually there was nobody.

But then Agent C came to a room, and he stopped. He presses his face to the vent. _Ah ha. Got them._

Down below him, chained to the wall was a boy with green hair and a man who was dressed as a pharmacist. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Agent P's nemesis. He was well known throughout the agency. He was actually the most dangerous nemesis that they all had, as worthless as his schemes were. He actually was a genius, he just, didn't know it yet.

Agent C pulled a screw driver out of his hat and began to silently take out the screws at each corner of the vent screen. He checked to make sure the room was clear before he jumped down and landed on the hard floor. Both humans looked up at his arrival, and Doof smiled broadly. "You must be Agent C, right?"

The cat nodded and ran to the pharmacist. He went behind them and pressed a button below the tip of his hat and lazers shot out, cutting the chains to the wall completely in half.

Doof moved his arms in front of him and rolled his shoulders before reaching down to help lift up Ferb. "Thank you Agent C." Ferb nodded at him in thanks. The cat tipped his hat and jerked his head at the door as Agent D walked in, twirling the keys around his finger.

The dog came up and was able to take the cuffs off of the humans, and he and Agent C did a brief high five with each other before beckoning the humans to follow them. They had to be quick.

As the agents and humans ran down the hall, both Agent D and C wished that everything would be all right from where Perry was.

The teal platypus was bolting down the halls and pausing at every corner to make sure the halls were safe before continuing on. His heart pounded in his ears and his eyes were set with a cold hard determination.

Today, Perry would end this.

**Three pages of laziness sorry guys. I was shocked to find out that this managed to be more than 1000 words. Its sooooo short sorry X( will try to work on that**

**I feelz that we are nearing the beginning of the end. And by that, I mean our little adventure is nearly over. :( **

**by my judgment of how fast i'm going, i'd say we have maybe just 2 or 3 chapters after this. Maybe 4. idk. XD we'll find out won't we? But we are nearing the climax. :) thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17 Flashback

Chapter 17

Doof ran alongside Ferb, who was actually a pretty fast runner. But as Doof looked over to the side where he spotted a platypus tail flash out of sight. The evil scientist stopped where he stood. The others didn't notice that he had stopped running. They kept going. He didn't stop them. Doof cast a glance over at them as their figures slowly got smaller, and made a quick decision. He made a beeline for the direction that Perry had run off to.

Meanwhile, Perry was running and going as fast as he could to get to the main office of City Hall where the mayor would be. He wished as he turned corners left and right, that he had brought a map. But he had pulled a Doof and had forgotten to think about _how _he was going to find the mayor's office when he got to the City Hall.

_I feel like an idiot, _he decided as he ran past another corner. He cast a glance over his shoulder to make sure no one else was behind him.

No one was near. No guards were around either. So how the heck was he going to find the mayor's office?

Perry looked all around, but finding nothing, he collapsed against a door in defeat. Ugh. Great. Just great. He was lost.

Doof ran right to the mayor's office, knowing where it was. He stopped at the door and pressed his ears to the wood. He closed his eyes, and listened.

A voice. Bathilda's voice.

Doof held the gun that he had grabbed from a guard and held it up in front of him, mimicking a police man. And then very slowly, he entered the room.

Phineas was at home sleeping with his brother Ferb nearby. Perry lay on his bed, purring silently in his sleep. Then Phineas opened his eyes and was brought back to the reality that he was in.

The boy sighed and thought back to how he got in his predicament...

Phineas had taken one step in to the house and he knew something was wrong. Candace was tied up to the kitchen chair, duct tape over her mouth and ropes binding her ankles. Her eyes were huge in a wild panic as she screamed at Phineas, only mumblings and incoherent words coming out.

"Mmmm! Mmt mmmt mmm mmmmm!"

"Candace?" Phineas said uncertainly. "What are you doing . . .?"

But suddenly there was the slamming of a door behind him and Phineas swung around, staring in horror at a woman with chocolate brown hair. She wore a prison suit and everything in her screeched bad. She held a switchblade to Ferb's throat.

"Ferb!" Phineas yelled.

"Haha. So you are the boy Phineas?"

"Who are you?" he yelled, glaring at her. Let my brother go!"

But Bathilda smiled at him wickedly and bopped her fist hard on his head. Then everything went black.

When Phineas awoke he was wearing the collar and stuck in a locked cage that was barely big enough for him to be on his hands and knees. Ferb was no where to be seen.

"Ferb!" Phineas called out. "Ferb! Ferb where are you?"

But no one answered.

Phineas pulled his legs up close to his chest and started rocking back and forth with his head in his arms. He looked up instantly as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. His eyes widened and he gulped when he saw the same woman. He instantly leaned forward and pressed his face to the bars. "Where's Ferb?"

Bathilda cackled and held up a picture of a passed out Ferb chained to the wall. Phineas felt his eyes widen and his hands grasped the bars of his cage. "Let me out! Take me to him! Where's my brother?"

She laughed at him, smiling evilly. The woman placed the picture in her coat pocket. "I have him in my grasp. If you try to escape or disobey me, then he dies."

Phineas's eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

"You heard me boy. You work for me now. And if you don't, your brother dies."

Phineas started trembling. He looked over her, fear etched on to him. Suddenly he glared. "Why does it matter to you! Who are you?"

"I am Bathilda Doofenshmirtz." The woman stood up to her full height. "I'm the mother of your father, Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

Phineas shook his head back and forth quickly. "No. No you can't be!"

"I am. Phineas Doofenshmirtz, I am your grandmother."

The boy shook his head awake from his daydream. Ugh. He needed to stop thinking about that day. Right on the day his pet had died, he was kidnapped by his grandmother and had a collar put on his neck so that he couldn't escape. It was a shock collar, and it could send volts of electricity shooting through his veins, and it wasn't pretty.

Phineas looked up tiredly and slid from the chair on to the floor where he proceeded in to the fetal position and placed his hands over his neck. He just wanted to die. He wanted all of this to stop. He was so tired of being here. One week had seemed to turn in to a year. He was so tired of this.

"Get up boy. I need another invention."

Phineas slowly lifted his head to meet eyes with his grandmother. He looked down away from her dark stare quietly and remained so. She glared at him darkly and beat her hand down upon his head. "I said get up boy! I'm tired of this! Get ready to make me my new invention!"

He looked up and slowly got up. He limped over to where his toolbox was and collapsed there, his eyes drooping sadly.

"Get to work boy!"

Phineas shifted his eyes over lazily to where her hand was once again rising up to strike him. And he found that as he sat there-

He didn't care.

A shot rang out and Bathilda gasped as a bullet sliced her skin. She gasped and swiveled her head over to where the door was.

And standing in the doorway, was Doof.

"Not. My. Son, you witch."

**last line sounded a lot like that one line from hp didn't it XD eh, w/e.**

**Sorry this was so short.**


	18. Chapter 18 Alive?

**Personally, I thought the last chapter sucked, so I was totally surprised when I got so many positive reviews from it. I was like WHOA. So thanks for all the great reviews children! :D**

Chapter 18

Phineas stared at his father, eyes widening ever so slightly. "Doof?" he said with shock in his voice.

Doof allowed his gaze to flicker over to his son for a moment, and instantly guilt showed on his face as his eyes laid upon the bruisings and dark circles under the boy's eyes. But this only hardened his resolve and he looked back at Bathilda. "I'll be taking my son now, Mother."

After Doof had thought he saw Perry's tail around that one corner and he ran over to the corner, it was gone. Of course Perry was dead, but, he had been sure for a moment that it was Perry's tail. And that familiar beat of platypus feet against carpet. But it was gone.

A spirit? A ghost of him maybe?

Doof would never know. But that one glimpse from the after life from Perry brought Doof the determination and courage to come and find his son and take him from Bathilda.

Bathilda glared at him and started to slowly reach up to the inside of her coat, but Doof cocked the gun straight at her. "Oh no you don't. Don't even think about it."

She glared at him darkly and moved her hands back to her side. She started backing away from Phineas and Doof said sternly, "Phineas, come over here."

The boy shakily got to his feet and Doof walked over to his son, hoisting him up by grabbing his forearm and easily taking him over to the door. "Now, I'll be leaving Mother."

"Oh, I see," she sneered. "You think you're just going to take my grandson and leave?"

"Uh, yeah?" Doof said.

Bathilda was backed up against her desk now. She held her hands back so they gripped the edges of the wood. She gave a malevolent smile. "Well, you thought wrong."

Doof's smirk that was growing faltered and Bathilda whipped out the remote. The remote that controlled Phineas's collar.

She pressed the red button in the center and Doof was silent for a moment. What was it supposed to do?

Then suddenly there was a scream of anguish from Phineas. Doof spun around just in time to see his son collapse on the ground grappling at the red collar. His body was jerking in pain and he was screaming, making sounds of distress.

"Phineas!" Doof said. He instantly went down on his knees and tried to lift Phineas in to his arms but every time he even brushed his fingers along him, the boy let out another high scream of pain.

"Bathilda!" Doof screamed, spinning his head back to glare at his mom. "What are you doing to him!"

"Oh, nothing," she said darkly. She started to slowly turn a knob up, intimately increasing Phineas's screams and cries. His body kept jerking and he kept trying to wrench the collar from his neck.

Doof glanced from Phineas to Bathilda and the remote. Suddenly he understood and tried to leap for the remote, but she easily jumped away. "Oh, don't even think about it Heinz. I'm just one level below making the electricity up even higher so that it'll kill him. So I suggest," she made the knob go up even a little higher. Phineas's screams increased, "that you do not tick me off."

Doof glared, livid, and reached for his gun. "Ah ah ah. . ." his mother trailed off.

He looked over to her in fear and she pointed a gun up at him. "You know Heinz, I'm sorry that it had to come to this. I really didn't want to do this, you being my son and all." Her thumb decreased the electricity, and Phineas's breathing became more calm, but he still gasped for breath. His entire body tingled from the feeling of bolts of lightning ripping through him, iron hot, threatening to tear him open.

The boy kept trembling, and Doof slowly straightened up his sitting position, facing the gun. He lifted his arms up to show surrender. Bathilda glared at him and an evil smile curled up her face.

Perry felt a final wave of relief when he got to the door that he _knew _was the mayor's office. He let out a heaving sigh and walked over to it. The double doors had one that was slightly ajar. He narrowed his eyes and went to the door, pressing his furry body to it. He didn't dare carelessly peer around the door to see what was going on.

No. His hearing would do that for him.

So Perry closed his eyes and listened.

There was the sound of a gun cocking, a sharp intake of breath, and another voice, breathing shakily. Perry furrowed his eyebrows down as he listened. What was going on in there?

"My own son. I hate to kill you after all these years. Well, at least one thorn in my side will be gone. Farewell Doof. I will not miss you."

But in a final attempt Doof reached his hand for the gun and did something he never thought he would be able to do.

Doof shot her_._

And missed. Of course.

The bullet merely grazed her elbow, but it was enough for Bathilda to crouch to her knees in pain and shoot back at him.

And Perry made a sudden rash decision.

He saw what was coming a moment before they did. He jumped in front of Doof just as the bullet came at him, lodging itself in Perry's stomach.

"Perry!" Doof gasped as the platypus fell on to the ground. His brown eyes were huge in fear and shock. He lay on his side, gasping for air and spluttering with blood appearing from the corner of his mouth. Doof instantly dropped down and pressed his hands to the wound. He looked around desperately and grabbed Perry's hat, the first thing he saw. Panicky, he pressed the hat to the bleeding wound, and the hat was almost soaked instantly with fresh red blood.

_No. _Doof thought in a sudden fear. No. No Perry couldn't die. He had just found out just a moment ago that he had somehow miraculously survived. Perry couldn't just die like this. They'd only just been reunited for but a moment. It couldn't just end like this.

"No. No no no no no. Perry the Platypus. How could- Why?" Tears, boiling hot, dripped down the evil scientist's face.

Perry looked up at Doof with shaken eyes and he pulled out his wallet. With trembling hands he took out the picture of his family and held it up in front of his eyes. Then his other paw scrambled over and grabbed on to Phineas's hand and squeezed. The boy had passed out, but Perry could have sworn that he squeezed back.

"Perry!" Doof yelled again. He let out a groan and tried to think of anything to stop the bleeding. But he found nothing. "Dammit! NO!"

The platypus chattered and Doof continued pressing hard on the bullet wound. The platypus looked up at him weakly and looked over at Phineas. _Save him, _his eyes pleaded.

Doof started shaking his head. "Perry, you, you stupid platypus. You idiot. You, why did you . . . Why did you jump out in front of that gun?"

Perry smirked at the doctor and looked like he was going to answer, but his eyes started to roll in his head and he passed out.

The moment Perry blacked out Doof instantly went to action. He grabbed his gun and turned it on Bathilda, shooting rapidly now without hesitating.

Bathilda jumped away behind her desk after receiving a shot to the arm. She let out a scream of pain and Doof continued to shoot even until he ran out of bullets. He flung down the gun and stormed at her where he grabbed her gun and threw it out the window, shattering the glass to a million pieces.

"You killed him!" Doof screamed. "You killed him! You've tried to kill him before and you killed him! I-I hate you! I wish you would die!"

Bathilda stared up in a sudden fear as her son towered over her. He as so angry. Where had this new anger come from him? He, he was so furious. She had never seen him like this before . . .

But it was just his nemesis.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Major Monogram rushed in. "Don't worry Dr. Doofenshmirtz, we've got it," the man said as dozens of agents poured in. Karl rushed over to Perry and an unconscious Phineas and began doctoring on them immediately. Several agents came in, bustling past Doofenshmirtz, who wiped his mouth with his arm and growled darkly.

"It took you long enough."

Monogram lowered his unibrow as the other agents took Bathilda away in handcuffs.

"How'd she get out anyway?" Doof asked as he walked past his usual rival to go to where Karl was taking care of Perry and Phineas.

"We don't really know," Monogram shrugged, obviously embarrassed. "We apologize for this happening."

Doof glared. "Well because of your mistake now, you'll lose an agent."

A flash of sadness showed in Monogram's eyes. He cleared his throat and flinched, "Ah, Karl? How is Agent P?"

Karl just finished fishing out the bullet from Perry's body and took out a high tech gadget to keep working. His voice was full of concentration. "He's still alive sir, but I don't know for how long."

Doof glared and went to go pick up his son. His arms tucked under the boy and lifted him up. He glanced over at the remote and squashed it with his foot. The collar around Phineas's neck fell off and as Doof started to walk out, Monogram grabbed on to his shoulder.

"Doof," he said, more quietly. "I'm sorry for this happening. The agency was not aware that you were his father. If we would have known, we never would have set up Perry to be your nemesis. We're sorry. Nothing like this will ever happen again."

"Yeah," Doof said, jerking his shoulder from Monogram's hand. "You do that. Now if you excuse me, I have to take my son home."

And not glancing back, Doofenshmirtz left without another word.

**I thinkz that chapter was pure awesomesauce. :D**


	19. Chapter 19 Dad

Chapter 19

Doof walked all the way back to the house, carrying Phineas in his arms. It was when he was only a few blocks away from the house when Phineas woke up. He fidgeted in Doof's arms and stopped when he realized who's he was in. "Doof. . ." he trailed. He tried to look around. "Where are we?"

"I'm taking you home," Doof said. "Are you okay?"

Phineas flinched when he shifted in Doof's arms. He was still immensely sore from the electricity that had just been shooting through his body earlier. "I'm fine," he muttered. His skin prickled in uneasiness, but Doof just held him a little tighter. "What happened?"

"Uh, I overpowered Bathilda before you could wake up," Doof said, thinking of a quick lie. Well, it wasn't really a lie. He had overpowered Bathilda before Phineas had woke up. But including Perry in to the picture wasn't a very smart thing.

Phineas allowed himself to relax in his father's arms, trying to ignore the fact that he felt perfectly safe in them. Doof kept walking and Phineas coughed out, his voice weak. "Where's Ferb?"

"Don't worry about him. By the time we get to your house he should be there, safe and sound. Some agents came and broke us out."

Phineas chewed on this. "So you came to save me?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well that was. . . thoughtful of you. . ." Phineas said lamely. "Like, I guess it was cool of you to just, come and try to save me."

Doof hardened his gaze for a moment. "Phineas, I've told you this before and I'll tell you again. You're my son. I'm not going to let you die, not on my watch."

"Do you even have a watch?" 

Doof looked down at his wrist. "Actually, no, no I don't."

Phineas laughed softly and leaned back contentedly. After a few steps Doof asked, "So when did you black out?"

The boy closed his eyes. "While I was getting electrocuted I guess," he murmured.

Doof felt a faint glimmer of relief. Perry could still be alive even after all of this. It was still part of protocol for Phineas to never know of Perry's secret identity.

Phineas looked down with his eyes closed and allowed himself to be carried. Doof sighed as he walked, looking sadly ahead to where the house was slowly approaching. He didn't want to put Phineas down, not yet. He wanted to hold his son for just a little longer before he got kicked out again by his ex.

But the yard came up and Doof stopped at the base of the greenery. Phineas had one arm sloped around Doof's neck and was looking over at the house. It appeared to be normal, as if nothing had ever happened.

But the pair knew different.

Slowly and carefully, Doof lowered Phineas on to the ground. The boy staggered on his feet for a moment and grasped his father's arm for stability but he was able to stand on his own a moment or two after.

Doof reached in to a pocket and took out a remote. He pressed it and a few moments later a car came speeding in. He sighed at it and looked up as a door flung open. Linda stood in the doorway, facing them in shock and a huge amount of relief. "Phineas?" she whispered.

"Mom!" Tears swam in Phineas's eyes and he started to break in a run to her. She ran over to meet him, tears gushing out from her as well. They crashed in to each other, Linda sobbing almost uncontrollably.

"Phineas! Phineas oh Phineas! I was so scared. I- I thought you had, that you were. . ." She didn't finish and just held him tightly. "Oh Phineas, I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too Mom," Phineas murmured in to his mom's shoulder.

Phineas looked up from his mom's embrace to stare over at the door which had opened. A tired looking Ferb had come over. He got out from his mom's arms and ran to his brother, both of them wrapping the other in a strong hug. "Are you okay Ferb?" Phineas asked as he backed from his brother. Ferb gave a small smile on the corner of his lips and gave a thumbs up.

"Good," Phineas sighed gently.

"And you?" Ferb asked.

"Much better now," Phineas shrugged nonchalantly, but Ferb narrowed his eyes slightly. He could hear the exhaustion in his voice, the weariness that hung below his eyes.

_No you're not you liar, _Ferb thought quietly to himself. He glanced over to Doof, who was still standing awkwardly by himself. He shuffled his feet quietly with his hands in his pockets, watching silently and saying nothing.

Linda stood and looked over at Doof. She pulled her shirt down a little bit. "Well, thank you Doof, for bringing my son home. I really appreciate it."

Doof nodded, giving her just a half smile. "Yes. It's no problem Linda." His eyes flickered over to Phineas and Ferb. He nodded to them curtly. "Well, I've caused you enough trouble now boys. I'll be leaving now. Take care of yourselves, okay?" his voice choked at the end.

Phineas widened his eyes. "Wait. Are you going?"

Doof had started to turn over to his car. Now he looked over his shoulder at Phineas. "Yes. It's time for me to go now."

The red head stood up to his feet, taking a few steps back. "Dr. D, you're coming back though, right?"

Doof stared at him for a few moments, silence gripping the air. Phineas stared at him, two pairs of eyes meeting each other. They were the same shape and color. Phineas had his father's eyes.

The evil scientist looked away quietly and answered, "No. I don't think I will. I've caused you and your mother enough trouble for now Phineas. I probably won't be coming back, okay? Be good for your mother, understand? I don't want you to be troublesome like I was. Do everything she says. Okay?"

Phineas started walking forward without realizing it. He was stopped when his mother grabbed on to his shoulder, holding him back gently. Phineas's eyes were huge and he reached forward slightly. "You can't go, not after all of this going on. Not after everything that we went through." 

Doof stared at him sadly before blinking, giving a slight bow, and turning away. "Good bye Phineas. Ferb."

"No! No you can't!" Phineas started yelling. He took a few steps forward but Linda held tight on to him.

"Stay here Phineas."

Phineas wrenched his arm out of her hands and glared at her darkly. "Leave me alone Mom."

Linda stared down at him for a moment and Phineas looked over at Doof, who was starting to unlock his car. "Dr. D!" he took another step but Linda grabbed him once more.

"I said stay here Phineas. And I mean it too."

"No! No!" he protested. "Let me go! Mom! Let me go!" He looked over at Doof, who was just opening the door. "No! No! Dr. D! Doof! Doof! Come back!"

Phineas squeezed his eyes shut, images of the time he had spent with Doof flashing in his mind quickly. He opened his eyes again as he heard the car starting and he screamed out, reaching his hand forward desperately, "DAD!"

And all went silent. Doof felt every muscle in him tense. His blood froze and the only thing he felt was his heart slowly beating and gaining speed. His face heated up and a ball of fire seemed to fire up in his throat, making him feel like he was going to cry.

Linda's hand that had been holding on to Phineas's shoulder instantly went slack. Phineas kept reaching his hand forward, his knees trembling. "Dad," Phineas whispered. "Dad please." There were tears in his voice.

Doof slowly turned where he stood and leaned against the car, the door slamming shut. He stared at Phineas, his entire being trembling. Phineas took a step forward and both ran to each other simultaneously, falling in to each other's arms as they met. They collapsed on to the ground, Phineas wrapping his arms around Doof's neck, and Doof holding Phineas close.

"D-Don't leave," Phineas whimpered, tears finally starting to cascade down his cheeks.

Doof pressed his face in to his son's neck.

"Never Phineas. Never."

**I LOVE this chapter! 8D**


	20. Chapter 20 Relaaax short chappie sorry

**I LOVE YOU ALL! 8DD 200 REVIEWS? 8D OH MY GOOOOOSSSHHHHH I LOVE YOU AAAAALLLLL! **

**I dont have shool today, or tomorrow. :D woot woot! my life is filled with happiness! but I do now know whether I will be able to upload another chappie tomorrow. I wasn't sure I would even be able to upload THIS one. **

**Still a couple more chapters left. This story aint over yet! :D**

Chapter 20 8D

Ferb pulled out a small tissue and wiped his eyes with it. He watched as Linda came up and wrapped the others in a hug as well. Meanwhile Candace came outside. She had already watched the entire thing, and using her teen intuition she was able to figure out everything about Doofenshmirtz being her father.

A part of her didn't care, and the other was only mildly interested. She had lived for sixteen years without her real father, but then Lawrence had stepped in to fill the shoes. You would have thought that she would actually care.

_Heh, yeah right, _she thought as she flipped through her ipod. The teen walked over to Ferb and stood beside him before asking, "So, how long have you known?"

Ferb looked up at her. "Know what?"

"You know what I mean." Candace finally looked down at him. "How long did you know that Doofenshmirtz was our father?"

Ferb looked forward again to where the trio were embracing. He gave another smirk before responding, "The entire time."

It was true. Since the moment Doof showed up on their doorstep Ferb knew that Doof was Phineas's father. The slouch, the familiar hairstyle and head shape. Even the mindset. The creativeness. The excitement. Nearly everything about them seemed similar.

"Really?" Candace raised an eyebrow before turning back to her ipod. Another smirk graced her lips. "That is so you Ferb."

The twelve year old looked up at his older step-sister and smirked himself. Then he turned back to look at the others.

At first, meeting Doof had felt like it wouldn't be a good thing, but now, now, he felt like things were going to go for the better.

Doofenshmirtz was invited to stay over for dinner tonight. The evil scientist also brought over his other teen daughter Vanessa. Candace and her, as different as they were, got along strangely well, talking about busting their father and brothers. Doofenshmirtz got along as well with Lawrence when he came home. Lawrence accepted Doof with open arms in to the family and even Charlene came together. The two friends were talking together lightly and all was well at the dinner table.

Doof sat next to Phineas. Both would cast looks to each other and smile fleetingly before turning back to their food.

Doof had to leave eventually to go back home. Vanessa went to wait by the car with Ferb escorting her out. Finally Doof turned to address Phineas. "I'll be going now," he said, smiling.

"Okay. Phineas smiled back up at him. "You'll be coming back right?"

Doof glanced up at Linda who stood a little ways away. "Depends. Am I . . . welcome to?"

Linda, with some tears in her eyes, nodded, "Yes. Of course you are. And Vanessa and Charlene can come over when ever they like to also."

Doof smiled at her and gave Phineas another hug. "I'll be seeing you around then son."

"Okay, Dad." The word was still new to Phineas, but he felt a pleasant tug at his heart whenever he said it. It made him happy inside. Dad. His real life dad.

"I'll try to see you guys later. Bye Phineas! Good bye everyone! Bye Candace!"

Candace waved. "Bye, Dad!"

Vanessa stood with Ferb at the old car, her looking at him silently, and he continuing to gaze up at her, not making a sound. Vanessa watched and said awkwardly, "So, does this mean we're related?"

"Well, not exactly. You'd be considered my extended family. I'm like your step brother, related only by marriage. I'm not even sure if that's how we would be related." For the first time Ferb looked puzzled. (lol sorry I have NO idea what they would be called XD)

Vanessa smiled gently and leaned down, kissing him on the cheek as her father came up to the driver's seat. "Come on Vanessa it's time to go home!"

"Yeah, okay! Bye Ferb," she gave a little wave of her hand and got in to the car.

She left with Ferb's heart.

**That last line was epic XD **

**sorry it was super short. Like, super super short. Trust me a cliff hanger will be coming up soooooonnn, mostly including our favorite teal furred platypus. **


	21. Chapter 21 The Return

Chapter 21

Doof woke up way too early. He had been up for a long time after he got home, thinking and feeling satisfied with the end of the day's results. Everything seemed to be going great.

Except for one thing.

One thing that kept the scientist tossing and turning throughout the night. One thing that kept his mind awake and would not let him rest. One thing that made him flinch with concern all through the night, and eventually grant him nightmares.

Where was Perry?

_I, can't breathe. I-I don't. I-I can't. _The platypus tried to move his arm or lift his head, but no such luck. There was a huge pain in his stomach. He could hardly breathe. It hurt to breathe. Why, why did it hurt?

The only movement he found he could do was open his eyes. At once he was blinded by an extreme light, and all around him were the sounds of people screaming frantically. He could make out the voice of Karl, "He's not stable yet sir we're going to take him in and fix him up."

"You better Karl. He's the best agent we've got. Don't mess up."

"Of course sir. I won't fail you."

Perry barely made out the sign of Karl saluting the Major as he crashed in to a new room. Everything was a blinding white, and just as Perry was starting to wonder where he was, everything went to black.

He was dreaming. Perry knew that much. First off, he was flying. And he was in just a huge, white blank space. There was nobody else but him.

The platypus floated lazily forward, his eyes scanning for something. The familiar panging in his stomach hit him and he flinched quietly. He felt his mind go blank and a strange peace fell over him as he kept sinking in the endless white.

When his mind shook awake from the dream, he blearily opened his eyes.

He as in his secret headquarters on a foldable bed that went in to the wall. It was for an emergency in case he couldn't stay up in his normal house.

Very slowly, the platypus started to sit up but instantly went back down when his head pounded loudly and painfully. He held his hand to his forehead, keeping his eyes slightly open and looking around, searching for any signs of anyone else. Karl, Major Monogram. Where was everyone? 

The platypus groaned again as his head pounded loudly, letting out a slight chatter. Almost instantly there was a voice. "Agent P?"

_Karl. _The platypus looked over and saw the intern walking over. Standing next to him was Major Monogram, holding his hands behind his back.

"Good day Agent P," the major said. Perry nodded at him and the major gave him a half smile beneath his mustache. "You gave us quite a scare the other week. How are you feeling?"

Perry shrugged and looked at his superior in question. The major nodded. "You were passed out for a week. Don't worry though," he added as he saw Perry start to stand up. "Because of you Dr. Doofenshmirtz was able to stop his mom and the Tri-State Area was saved. You did good work Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz told us everything."

Perry zoned out after he got an answer to his question, with only one question running through his mind. _What happened to the boys? _He was only brought back when the major said, "In fact, Dr. Doofenshmirtz just came here, asking if he could see you."

The platypus widened his eyes and he glanced over at the door nearby. In circumspect, he sat up, putting his weight on his forearms that hoisted him up. He looked up to the major again and glanced back at the door.

"Oh, yes your nemesis has been coming by at least once a day to check up on you. Of course he never really got any response from you. We're glad you finally woke up. We were getting worried. And honestly, a little concerned." He lowered his voice. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz was a bit shaken as well. He was starting to make us concerned."

Agent P stared up in shock and allowed his gaze to go back to Karl as the major addressed him. "Karl, he's in the back right now. Would you go get him?"

"Yes sir," Karl said. He turned and left the pair, coming back several seconds later with the doctor at his side.

There was no hiding the delight and relief on Doofenshmirtz's face when he saw that Perry was awake. "Ah Perry the Platypus you're awake how unexpected!" Doof came up and stood beside Perry's bed. "And by unexpected I mean completely expected of course. I knew you would make it."

_Liar, _Karl mouthed to the agent. Perry caught the sight from the corner of his eyes and smiled to himself, turning back to Doof and nodding at him.

"Well," Monogram cleared his throat. "We'll give you two a few minutes to catch up. Come on Karl."

Monogram and Karl left, leaving Doof to collapse in the chair next to Perry's bed. He let out a long sigh and smiled at Perry. "Don't worry about the boys. It all worked out."

Perry waited silently for an explanation.

"Linda finally accepted me and she invited Vanessa, Charlene and I to dinner one night, which I will assume means that I've been invited to join the family. Phineas isn't mad at me any more either, and Lawrence seems okay with me too. Everything is going great Perry the Platypus it's wonderful. I guess this is what a real family is supposed to feel like I guess. . ."

Perry smirked at him and Doof reached forward to gently place his long hand on the platypus's head, ruffling the fur very gently. "You scared me Perry," he whispered. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

As Doof whispered this Perry felt his face flare up and was extremely grateful for the fur that covered it. He rolled his eyes at his nemesis and shrugged silently. Doof smirked at him again and Perry found it no surprise when he saw a couple of shining tears drip down Doof's face.

"Why did you do it Perry the Platypus?" Doof murmured. "Why did you jump in front of that gun and take the bullet I was supposed to get?"

Perry was avoiding the doctor's eyes, and did that for a few moments before slowly lifting his eyes.

The pair met each other's gaze and that silent communication passed between them happened. They understood each other perfectly in that strange way that let them tell each other their darkest secrets and quietest thoughts. For some reason Doof could just read what was being thought in Perry's mind through his eyes. They were the window to the soul after all.

So reading the answer in the platypus's eyes was easy.

_For this past month you've been a greater friend to Phineas than some of his others have been. He's been closer to you than I've seen anyone. Any friend of Phineas's is a friend of mine. Not only that but you're his father. I live to serve the agency, but also my family. You're part of my family now Doof. If you're in danger I would willingly give my life to save any of you._

The platypus raised an eyebrow. _And you've been my nemesis for years now. You think I'm going to just let you die that easily?  
><em>

Doof had more tears come to his eyes and he held the platypus in a soft and gentle hug. The platypus hugged him back contentedly, a smile gracing his beak.

Doof sat back and let out a long sigh. They both looked at each other quietly and Doof finally shrugged, "Well, what now?"

**There will be another chapter.**

**So I didn't have shool thursday and friday so I went to a youth convention with my youth group and we didn't get back until midnight on friday. And I never really got any time to write so I couldn't update this morning or yesterday. I'll just consider it my little writer's break. Thnx for letting me have that lol ;) the normal uploading schedule is starting now but I think we might almost be done with this story. XD but like I said, there will be another chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22 Going Home

Chapter 22

It took Perry another week to recover so he was well enough to go back home. He had a fun time with Doof trying to come up with the reason he was alive and such.

"Well, a guy dressed as a banana came and saved you and cured you with an ancient magic that took about 2 weeks for you to recover! How's that sound?"

Perry looked at him skeptically.

Doof sighed. "Fine, fine, fine. We'll do it your way. An average citizen found you and brought you back to health. I then located you and retrieved you from him. Happy now?"

Perry just smiled.

The night before Perry was to go home, Doof went back to his apartment and as he collapsed in to bed, his dreams echoed with his memories.

Doof was back to the day that he had found a way to contact the agency. He walked up to the dumpster behind the abandoned building and knocked twice on the lid. Almost immediately a screen appeared on the side of the metal, showing Karl's face. "Yes who is this?" he asked in his nasal voice. His eyes widened. "Doofenshmirtz? What are you doing here? How did you find this entrance? Only agents know of it."

"Oh, uh, just agents are supposed to know it?" He squeezed the piece of paper behind his back in embarrassment. In the third year of Perry being Doof's nemesis, he had given Doof a piece of paper with this address on it.

_In case I'm ever in trouble or hurt, I can be found here. _

Doof felt his face blush warmly and he looked away. "Well, a confidential person gave this to me. They said that if I ever needed to see them, then they could be found here." He didn't want to get Perry in trouble, so he decided to give him a little cover.

Karl gave a half smile. "You can cut the act now Doofenshmirtz. We know Agent P gave you the address to this dumpster. We don't know why, but he did. You guys get along pretty well don't you? When you're not being evil of course."

"Decently yeah," Doof admit bashfully.

The lid to the dumpster lifted. "Well come on in."

The screen faded and Doof climbed in to the dumpster. It was empty and after he entered it the lid slammed shut with a loud clank. Doof sat with his knees close to his chest and looked around. "So what now?"

There was a sudden sensation of falling and Doof grasped the sides of the dumpster, finding some handles there for someone to grab. The dumpster lurched to the side quickly and did it again. Still Doof held the sides of it with his lips pressed to a thin line.

After what felt like an eternity but was really only a minute, the dumpster slowed to a stop and the lid popped right open. Very carefully, Doof stood up and clambered out of his container, finding himself in a long and seemingly endless tunnel. There was a faint light at the end of it, and that light was blocked when a human figure appeared at the other side. "There you are Doofenshmirtz. Come on this way. Agent P is waiting for you. . . Well, sort of."

Karl disappeared and Doof began to walk through the tunnel. He got to the end of it and entered a huge spacious room that was painted in white and blue. There was a huge TV one one end of the room with a red spinning chair before it. In front of the chair was a huge dashboard of different buttons and levers with blinking lights, all meaning something different.

Doof followed Karl to another end of the room and froze where he stood.

There was a foldable bed against the wall. Lying on it was a teal platypus, covered in red blood and showing more of the drying red liquid than blue teal fur.

Doof stumbled to the bedside and collapsed on his knees. There was a few layers of bandages around his middle where the bullet had lodged itself. Doof placed a hand over his mouth in shock and looked helplessly up at Karl. "Is he. . . going to be okay?"

"Yes he'll be fine. He's in a coma right now though. We don't know when he'll wake up. It'll be soon though. We're pretty sure. Don't worry about him." Karl pat Doof's shoulder in reassurance and looked over as Monogram stepped in. He raised his hand in salute and the major returned it before Karl lowered it and turned back to Doof.

"Welcome Dr. Doofenshmirtz. This is Perry's lair. It's location is completely confidential of course, so don't even bother asking where it is."

"Of course," Doof says, looking back at Monogram. "It's completely pointless to try and ask you where it is."

Monogram watched him for a moment and they both turned to look back at Perry. His eyes were closed peacefully and he let out a slight snore as he slept. Doof smirked to himself and without thinking, he reached over and ran his hand down Perry's head, as if the platypus was no different than a cat or a dog.

The platypus sighed gently and Doof continued to pet the top of his head. Monogram and Karl watched on in silence and Doof slowly reached his hand back to hold it to his side. He looked up to Monogram and stood up. He nodded to them curtly. "I'll be leaving now."

At once Karl ran off and disappeared in to another room and Monogram nodded to the tunnel that Doof came out of. "Go back to the transportation device. Karl with export you out once you're in."

"Okay. Thank you."

Doof turned heel and left, waving slightly to Monogram as he went. Then he climbed in to the dumpster. Once again he was taken to the place where he started. Doof loaded out and walked as fast as he could to his apartment. He got there and ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind him and slid to the floor, hands over his face.

And Heinz Doofenshmirtz allowed himself to cry.

Doof jerked awake from his dream and tossed to his other side. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head carefully and easily with his hands. He closed his eyes and let out his own little sigh. He had cried out his heart that day after he left Perry to lie in that bed. He had been so close to death. And after all that time of thinking that his nemesis was truly dead but finding out he was alive was so exhilarating. He was so happy that he was alive.

The next morning Perry rode in the side passenger seat with Doof driving carefully. He parked in front of the house and looked at it quietly. Perry held his arm around his front and looked up at his nemesis.

"You know Perry," Doof said as he turned off the ignition. "Ferb. . .he's a very smart boy."

Perry nodded, understanding.

"He's seen a lot of, the real you. He's promised to me to keep his mouth shut, but, I just thought you should know. . ."

Perry was silent for a moment before nodding and pulling his hat off. He hid it behind him and looked over at Doof. They met eyes and nodded simultaneously. Doof reached over calmly and grabbed on to Perry, lifting him in to his arms. "Come now Perry the Platypus time to go."

The platypus purred happily and looked to the door as Doof approached it almost too slowly. Doof finally reached the door and knocked a few times. Both waited in a tense silence until the door opened with Phineas standing in the doorway. "Oh hey Dad! Nice of you to come early! Sorry the house isn't really picked up yet though. Mom just went to the store to buy food for din-" The boy's eyes fell upon the platypus. "-ner. . ."

Doof smirked. "I just found him this morning. Someone had located him and nursed him back to health."

Phineas remained in shock and looked up shakily to Doof. Tears sprouted from the boy's eyes and he reached up his arms, wanting to hold his pet.

"Here." Doof slid the platypus to Phineas, who held Perry close and buried his face in to the fur. "Perry. Oh Perry. Ferb!"

The step-brother appeared almost instantly and locked eyes with the platypus. His eyes snapped open and he hurried over to hug his brother and platypus in a warm embrace.

"He's all right! He's all right!" Phineas exclaimed happily. "He's okay!"

**ok so this idiot over here (points to self) used the wrong types of yarn so it looked really goofy. So I had to restart it twice (in my stupidity) before finally deciding I should just go buy the same type of yarn and start all the way over (shoots self). So that's how I managed to get free time and spit out the rest of this chapter. I think the last part is sucky to be honest cuz im watching inuyasha out of the corner of my eye as I type. So sorry for any mistakes or w/e. X3 there will be another chapter**


	23. Chapter 23 Back to Work

**ok so this is a celebratory chapter, cuz I had a big accomplishment yesterday on tuesday. **

**And that victory is...**

**I PASSED MY DRIVERS TEST! 8DDD WOOT WOOT! to celebrate we went to dairy queen and had the most delicious pumpkin pie blizzards in the world. Go eat one. Now. They're amazing.**

**So because of that accomplishment I have given you another chapter! :D then i'll work on my scarf after this lol. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 23

Perry was fondled and held with the most gentle handling for the rest of the night. Doof didn't think that he ever even touched the ground for as long as he was there. When Doof left, he gave everyone a kind hug goodbye and gave a slight salute in Perry's direction as he left.

When Doof finally reached his bed and collapsed on to it, he fell in to a deep sleep. And for the first time in weeks, he slept peacefully.

The next morning, Perry rose sleepily from Phineas's bed and started walking to the kitchen where he flipped a tile open and slid down a tube leading to his room. Ugh it was just 8 in the morning and his first day back after getting shot and Monogram still wanted him to come to work. He was usually more nice than this. It was very out of character for him.

And it irked the platypus.

Perry landed rather awkwardly and unstably on the ground and walked to the chair. He got to it and sat back, relaxing for just a moment.

The screen that was fizzing with static flickered to the channel and on it was a note from Monogram.

_Couldn't come. Sorry. Doofenshmirtz is up to something. Go get 'em Agent P. And welcome back. _

_-Monogram_

Perry glared at the screen for a moment, clenching his fists in anger before lazily getting from his chair and walking in to the platypus hover car. He got in grudgingly and started it, his heart heavy. How was he supposed to fight Doof in this condition? He was a wreck and still weak. He needed time to recover. Yeah he was a great agent but he couldn't make himself heal faster. That was ridiculous. Doof would surely win if he actually took Perry seriously. Even after everything they had just gone through, the pair would just go on as if it had never happened.

But it did happen.

They couldn't just ask Perry to be back on the job immediately. His life had been altered so quickly in just a short amount of time, and he would never look at Doof the same way again. Before he was just a man he had to fight every day who he was close to, but also fought with. They were close, but not so much that it would get in the way of their work.

But now he was a totally different person. He wasn't just a someone who worked with him. Now he was the father of Perry's owners. He was the father of two boys that he loved. He couldn't punch him or treat him the way he usually did now. How was he supposed to do this?

Perry sighed sadly and he crashed in through his normal window entrance. He landed expertly in his fighting pose and looked up, freezing immediately when he gazed at the sight before him.

"SURPRISE!" dozens of voices screamed.

In shock, Perry stood up and stared around. He tried to get a grip as to who was here.

Monogram, Karl, Doof, Vanessa, all of the agents (that would actually be allowed in) and probably several more of their owners.

Or past owners.

But what made Perry topple over was the last 3 people that were there.

Candace.

Ferb.

And Phineas.

It took Perry another second to gain his bearings. He instantly flung his hat off and went to his normal platypus position, chattering slightly.

He was surprised to hear Phineas laugh. His eyes flickered over to his human as he walked forward and gently stroked Perry's back. "It's okay Perry. We know." Tears shined in the boy's eyes. "We remember everything."

**Super short sorry! XD but at least its up. Now I have to work on the scarf.**


	24. Chapter 24 Party! :D

Chapter 24

Perry fell back and was caught by his arms by Ferb, who gave him an amused smile. Perry looked up to him a question lingering in his eyes. Did Ferb tell?

Ferb closes his eyes and gives the shake of his head. No. Never. Ferb didn't tell. 

Perry looked around. Then who did?

Monogram chuckled and most of the people laughed as well. Perry stood more stably to his feet and Ferb gave the platypus a gentle pat on his shoulder. Monogram came up and smiled down at Agent P. "It's your Welcome-Back-to-Work-Agent-P party!" Perry's boss smiled at him. "So we brought everyone we thought you knew. Most of the other people here are owners that used to be the post-owners of the agents. But the agent's secret was discovered and they had to be moved away. And well-" he cleared his throat. "You know how it goes."

Perry just started at the agents. He noticed now that each animal was sticking very close to a single person. The owners were clinging to them as well. Agent D was whining and barking happily while his owner sat on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks and petting the dog, smiling broadly. Perry never knew that so many agents had been brought out about their secret. It was comforting to know that he wasn't the only one who had to go through what he had.

But at least those owners remembered.

Which brought back the thoughts of Phineas, Ferb and Candace. His head snapped over to his owners and he stared up int to their eyes, his own opened wide in a sort of fear.

Phineas smiled at Perry brightly. He glanced up at Monogram as if to ask permission for something, and Perry caught the hint of a nod from his superior. He looked back to Phineas for an explanation and Phineas kept up his wide grin to help out.

"Major Monogram gave us our memories back for today," Phineas lowered his voice slightly. "So-So we could celebrate you- you living."

Perry widened his eyes and looked up at Ferb who had now moved up to stand with Phineas. Ferb nodded and Perry looked over to Candace. She was standing next to Vanessa with a smile on her face and her arms crossed. She gave a smile at Vanessa, who smiled back at her. Vanessa glanced at Ferb momentarily, and Ferb looked away in embarrassment.

_What about. . .? _Perry looked over to Doof. The boys knew he was evil now, if they remembered everything. Did they still hate him?

Phineas seemed to have gained another thing that was like his father. He was able to read exactly what Perry was thinking. He followed Perry's gaze. "Don't worry Perry. We still love him. I mean he is our Dad. And since we know that he's _your _nemesis we know that he won't be too evil on you, right Dad?"

"Well it _is _my job, but I won't go too hard on him. Not for now at least. He's still needing to be resting."

Phineas smiled. "There. See? He's our Dad. We can trust him."

Ferb nodded and Perry looked at everyone that had come to welcome him back in to the force. He felt so touched that so many people had come. It was amazing.

Not able to stop them, tears bloomed at his eyes' edge and placed a hand over his eyes as he bent over quietly, sobbing silently. A huge weight had been placed on his heart ever since that day in summer when he had gone in to another dimension with the boys and Candace. It was that day they learned of his secret, and it was that day that the boys chose to stay with Perry and not remember him than to remember him and have him go away. They truly loved their pet.

But he was more than a pet. He was their friend.

Perry was almost instantly surrounded by people who came in to give him a hug. Tears continued to stream down his fur and he buried his face in Phineas's neck. Green hair flopped on to the platypus's head and he turned his head to look at Doof, who had joined the hug as well.

The group hug split up a few moments later and people suddenly were surrounding Perry, talking to him and congratulating him and welcoming the best agent back to the force. Many of the other agents would salute him or give him a nod of recognition. The agents weren't exactly the chatty type.

Later in to the party, Perry turned and saluted to a familiar man who stood behind him. It was John Davids, the man who had saved him from the building when it had collapsed. "Agent P!" he exclaimed. He reached a hand down and the platypus shook it. He stood to his height and was looking around. "Say you haven't seen Chester around have you?"

The platypus shook his head in apology and watched for a moment as the melancholy former host owner walked away, shoulders slightly slumped. Perry dug in to his pocket and brought out the paper the man had given him a couple weeks ago. It seemed like a lifetime away.

Silently, Perry walked easily over to a wall where the orange tabby resided, not mingling with anyone else. The platypus leaned against the wall next to the agent and handed him the paper. Agent C glanced at him for a moment before reaching over and taking it. He nodded to Perry and read the note. The cat swallowed and looked up.

Perry knew that the agent was avoiding his past owner. The cat was scared. Scared of how his former owner would act now that he finally knew he was an agent and such. How would Agent C act? How could he respond to this situation?

Perry gave the cat a friendly nudge and nodded in the direction of Phineas. _They know, and they're not mad at me._

_That's different, _the cat seemed to want to say, his fur bristling slightly.

_Is not. Go on. I promise. He'll be really happy to see you._

The cat looked over at Perry and took a step from the wall. He turned to Perry once more and tipped his hat, saluted, and weaved among the legs of the people.

Perry watched as the cat got on all fours as it approached his former master and rubbed his body along the legs of the human. Perry smiled happily as John looked down, eyes wide with surprise and a huge relief. He reached down and held the cat close. Even from where Perry stood he could hear the cat purring loudly.

_Good job Agent C, _he thought before turning back to the party. He walked up to Phineas and Ferb, joining in with a group of talking people.

**There will be another chapter.**

**Everyone keeps asking me that lol so I have to say that there will be another after I upload. XD **

**whoever was paying attention to these, yes I did finish my scarf. :D I finished it yesterday actually and was too lazy to spit out another chapter so you had to wait for this one. Its short too isn't it? Dang it. Sorry XD **

**so I was so inspired by Agent C's character that I made a fan art of him! :D you can see Chester at **.com/art/Agent-C-265672591

**go there! :D well, if you want to that is XD**


	25. Chapter 25 Memories

Chapter 25

The party went on for a few more hours, and soon the party began to disperse. Agents bid Perry farewell, all of them tipping their hats to one another. Pinky saluted goodbye and the agents left with their old owners, their paws in the humans' hands."

Monogram's hand finally fell down upon Perry's shoulder. "Okay now Agent P. It's time for the boys to have their memories erased again."

Perry's heart sunk. No. Not now. Not after so soon they had just got it back. Did they have to have their precious memories taken away so soon?

Phineas took note of the platypus's sadness and he started to protest. "Wait wait!" He looked at Vanessa chatting with Candace and he pointed at the teen. "Why doesn't _she _have to have her memories erased?"

"Well," Monogram hesitated. "She is a direct relative of Doofenshmirtz and she's around Agent P a lot. There's no point in her having to have her memory erased."

"_We're _direct relatives to him!" Phineas protested. "He's our _father!"_

"We are aware of that. The thing is though that, uh. . . you knowing of who he is puts your safety in jeopardy."

"We don't care!"

"You knowing Agent P's secret identity puts him at risk. Doof knows who you are and who his nemesis' host owners are. Which reminds me. . ." Monogram raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the platypus and Doof. "How did Doofenshmirtz find out where you lived Agent P?"

Perry shrugged innocently and looked away guiltily. Doof did the same.

"We'll have to have your memory erased too then Doofenshmirtz." Monogram concluded audibly.

Instantly Doof went on the defensive. "What? No way! You can't do that! These are my memories and there's no way on this earth that I'll allow you to take them! Fat chance Monobrow!"

Monogram furrowed his one eyebrow at what Doof said and he turned away. "It's a danger to Agent P if you know boys. I'm sorry."

Phineas looked up. "And if we refuse to forget?"

"Then Agent P will be relocated," Monogram dropped his voice to a low and sorry whisper.

Phineas looked to Perry sadly. "But it's not fair! We're Dr. D's sons! We should get to know! We have a right to know!"

Monogram sighed gently and looked away. "i'm sorry," he said again.

Phineas looked down and Perry walked up, placing a hand on his human's shoulder. He uttered a soft purr and the boy looked up to his pet. "Hey pal."

Perry wrapped his arms around Phineas's neck and he hugged him back, closing his eyes almost painfully. How could this happen?

"I wish I could remember," Phineas says quietly. "I never want to forget what happened that day Perry. I wish I didn't have to."

Perry nodded and him and wiped a tear from his eye. Why did it seem he was crying all the time?

Ferb came up now and hugged him as well, both of them smiling to themselves, still in a sad manner. Candace even came up and gave the platypus a gentle pat on the shoulders. "Hey Perry. You've been a good friend."

Perry nodded at her and gave her a fist bump before turning to Monogram. Monogram had pulled out a smaller version of the amnesia-inator and was holding it carefully in his hands. Dr. D was making sure to say a safe distance away from the weapon that could be pointed at him.

At last Perry had to walk away to the side of Monogram. He stood next to him with his hands behind his back, eyes downcast. He heard the sound of the weapon warming up, and he dared to lift his eyes to those of his owner's.

Deja vu.

There was a flash, and the three children had collapsed helplessly on to the ground. Perry watched on quietly as a few of the OWCA members came in and picked them up to take them home.

"You did the right thing Agent P," he barely heard Monogram tell him.

Perry cast a glance over his shoulder, and Doof intercepted it, even though it wasn't meant for him. It was directed at Monogram.

_Then why do I feel horrible? Why do I feel so empty and lost inside?_

Monogram and Karl left without another word of encouragement, and Vanessa left as well to go meet her boyfriend, leaving the platypus and scientist a moment to talk. Doof walked up to Perry and placed a careful hand on the platypus. "I'm sorry Perry," he murmured. "I can't imagine what it would be for my own son to forget about who I am."

The teal platypus lifted his eyes to Doofenshmirtz before lowering his head down a little more. Without moving his head up, he reached up a hand and beckoned Doof to come down closer with his finger. At once Doof bent down. "What is it Perry the Platypus?"

A small platypus fist curled in to his shirt, pulling him down even closer, and Doof had a thought. Was Perry going to fight him? Was he mad about something?

But instead, another fist curled in to the black shirt Doof wore and a soft head bumped his chest. Doof leaned down and sat on his knees, feeling shock starting to seep through him. Perry's small body shook with silent cries and sobs. Careful, Doof placed a hand around Perry's body and pulled him a little closer. Finally he resorted to just holding the platypus close to him. Perry continued to cry, hot tears streaking down his fur. Wet and salty. Doof had one hand around his back and the other near the back of his head.

It felt like years before Perry's cries and whimpers started to subdue, and Doof felt is muscles loosen up the slightest. He was about to put him down when he felt the heavy and deep breathing coming from the small monotreme.

He was asleep.

Doof seemed to deflate. Standing up, he walked to where a soft and unused dog bed lay. He had bought it for Perry after he head learned that Phineas and Ferb would need to have their memories once again erased of Perry's true identity. And if they were coming over frequently while Perry and Doof were in mid-battle, this would give Perry a way to use a cover up as a normal platypus.

Very carefully, Doof placed the platypus on the bed and backed up, watching him as he slept. His own eyes felt weary and tired just watching him. Sadness and grief were still etched on the feature of Perry, but there was something that hardened Doof, to help him get through Perry's new trauma.

Doof would always be there for Perry. He would never leave him alone. A nemesis is someone you can't live with.

But they're someone you can't live without.

Doof had to be that kind of nemesis for Perry.

And he would be.

Until the end of time.

**Last real chapter. There shall be an epilogue (bows) thank you for reading! Epilogue will be up tomorrow, same time as usual.**

**Two words. **

**Halloween. special. For Phineas and Ferb. (smirks evily) yes? No? Comments? Concerns? I thinkz it sounds like a good idea. Me thinks. If there u think its a good idea I can make one and i'll put in as another story on this website.**

**ALSO. Since it stupid at times, it didn't show the link to my dA account for you all to see Agent C. So if you go to my profile there's a link to it at the bottom of it. Sorry for the . . . .errors? Delay? Misfortune? (shrugs)**


	26. Chapter 26 Epilogue

Epilogue

The doorbell rang and Phineas ran to the door, flinging it open in excitement. A smile on his face broadened. "Hey Dad! Hi Vanessa! Glad you could come!"

Doof smiled happily and entered the house. "Thanks Phineas! And happy birthday!"

"Thanks." Phineas couldn't help but smile a little more when he saw the wrapped presents his father held, dressed in colorful papers.

Vanessa walked in and gave a hello to Phineas and a happy birthday before going to search for Candace.

"Oh and I found this in my apartment earlier." Doof turned on his heel to glance back at the platypus that now entered the household.

"Oh there you are Perry!" Phineas said happily. He bent down and lifted the platypus in his arms so that the lower half of the monotreme hung below his arms. "He usually comes back on his own. We were starting to get worried when he didn't come back this afternoon. Did he get lost you think?"

"I don't know. I found him earlier when I woke up. He was sleeping on my couch waiting for me." Doof had accidentally slept in that night and when he got up it was around one. He had stayed up nearly all night for his new inator. It had been having troubles until he had finally found the right way to fix it. So by the time he went to bed it was nearly four in the morning.

Doof had walked out of his room in his pajamas and went to the kitchen to make his coffee. He knew that Perry the Platypus would be arriving soon but he didn't feel like fighting today.

So Doof made his coffee and happily walked in to the living room to turn on the TV channel to watch the news. But he stopped when he saw a furry blue teal platypus curled up on the couch sound asleep. His hat was resting next to him and there was a gentle imprint where he was sleeping.

_How long has he been here? _Doof had thought quietly to himself.

Perry woke up on his own a few hours later to hear Doof in the kitchen making something. Perry knew that it was Phineas's birthday today, so was Doof making a cake?

The agent walked in not to find Doof making a cake, but a present for his son. "Ah Perry the Platypus you've finally woke up! How was your nap? It looked really nice when I found you this afternoon. Sorry I'm not making anything evil today I'm just making a present for Phineas. Hey could you help me? I need that screwdriver over there."

Perry rolled his eyes. _Trust Doof to not get a present until the day it's due._

Doof now added his present to the tower and went to go talk with a few other adults that had gathered there. Perry slipped off to the backyard where the other kids had gathered. He was received with shouts and welcomes of, "Hi Perry!" "There you are Perry!" "Where ya been Perry?"

The platypus kept merging through the crowd of kids until he got to his boys, surrounded by a larger group of friends, including Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and Irving. Even Jango was there. Several of the Fireside Girls were hanging around too.

"Nice birthday party Phineas," Isabella commented.

"Thanks. But it's Ferb that got it all organized. He's the one who can do stuff like that. He just about set everything up."

Ferb nodded and Buford said, "Hey Pointy, how old are you now?"

"Thirteen," Phineas responded brightly. "I'm a few months older than Ferb."

"Yet he's still taller than you," Isabella teased.

"Maybe it is because he is British," Baljeet offered.

They laughed and Perry walked in to the center of the circle, settling down next to Phineas.

At last Linda called in everyone to come in and eat. They had set up the table to be filled with delicious food. All of the presents had been moved in to the living room where they awaited to be opened. When they were, Phineas received dozens of great presents. A bundle of notebook and pencils from Baljeet, some baseball stuff from Buford and some exclusive Fireside Girl items that no one had ever seen before from Isabella.

Doof finally handed Phineas the small box from him. His son thanked him and he proceeded to open it. He tore off the wrapping paper and opened the smaller cardboard box. In it was a small metal made platypus painted teal with brown sapphires for eyes. Phineas smiled upon seeing it. "Thanks Dad!"

Doof told him you're welcome and the party went on. Eventually when it started to break up and people went home, Doof was the last one left. Vanessa had driven home by herself leaving Doof to take his hover vehicle to get home.

"I'll see you guys later then. Happy birthday again Phineas. I'll see you Ferb. Have a good night guys."

"Okay Dad. Thanks for coming." Phineas smiled. "And thanks for the present. It's really cool. Where did you get it?"

"Oh I made it."

"That's so cool!"

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

"I do!" Phineas kept smiling up at his dad and finally walked up and wrapped his arms around his father's waist. He closed his eyes tightly and squeezed hard. "I love you Dad. I'm glad I finally got to meet you."

Doof was frozen for a moment before he could respond. Then he held his boy and hugged him back. "I'm glad I'm here too Phineas. I love you."

Then with a satisfied smile, Doof turned and left to go home. When he turned his head to glance back, he waved an arm in farewell and saluted at the window where Perry had pressed his head to the glass.

"Bye Dad!"

**all done ^^ sorry it was late today. Thanks for reading though! There'll be a halloween sequel thing put up tomorrow but I dont know when. I have school off tomorrow but i'll be running around all day so I dont know when I can put it up.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**its because of all of you that I finished this and even got it STARTED. XD im gonna work on some HP fanfic now tho that i've been itching to do.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AGAIN! THANK YOU SO MUCH! x3**


End file.
